Paint It Black
by Bonnie-Unicorn
Summary: U.A junkie!dark!harry . Un associable de 16 ans totalement paumé rencontrant un séduisant mégalomane de 20 ans... On trouvait vraiment de tout en désintoxication - et ce qui en ressortait était parfois bien pire que ce qui y rentrait.
1. Once upon a time

Bonjouuur/Bonsoir! ^o^

Alors, ewww, que dire? Cette fic (si je la continue) risque d'être assez sombre. J'ai déjà (si je la continue), un semblant de trame dans ma tête mais.. Je suis quand même un peu dans le brouillard. Ce sera sans aucun doute un slash (ohmondieudesmonsieursquifontl'amour) et, comme l'indique le pairing, un Harry/Tommy. Bon autant vous dire que ça risque pas d'être très très guimauve entre ces deux là - mais il risque de s'en passer des choses fufu.

Nous avons donc ici: un junkie!harry, ?!tom (suspennnnse).Le tout, je le répète, assezsombre. Un environnement de draugue et de gens pas très très gentils, un M qui est pour l'instant là par rapport aux thèmes abordés et à la maltraitance maiiis qui se justifiera bientôt par autre chose (mais chut. :w ) et euh, voilà. Ce prologue reste, au deumeurant, un chapitre-test (vu que je ne sais pas réellement encore ce que je vais en faire), histoire de planter l'univers et quelques éléments d'intrigue (et oui, y'en a! Ils sont juste bien cachés eh eh.) et de. Et bah de voir si ça plaît quoi. Je crois que j'ai fais un pavé... ENFIN BONNE LECTURE QUOI (*voix de Balthazar*).

* * *

**PAINT IT BLACK**

_Prologue - Once upon a time._

Toute histoire – même la plus tragique -, a son commencement. Celui-ci est en général aussi banal qu'une naissance, un mariage, un décès ou un emménagement.

Ce récit ne fait, à vrai dire, pas exception à la règle.

Chaque personne, à sa manière, vit des choses tout à fait extraordinaires – et ce qui n'aura été qu'une banale anecdote pour quelqu'un sera d'ordre divin pour d'autres.

Il n'est ici pas question de ce genre de choses. Il est ici question d'une histoire au reflet si sombre que n'importe qui le fuirait, de peur de s'y perdre.

Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était une fois Harry Potter.

**-P.I.B-**

Dès l'instant où ses valises entrèrent en contact avec le sol des allées impeccables de Privet Drive, Harry détesta cet endroit.

Il n'avait, à l'époque, que dix ans – et il lui semblait déjà qu'il pouvait voir à travers les âmes. Derrière les sourires rayonnants de ceux qu'il savait être ses futurs voisins il ne voyait que curiosité morbide – _c'est donc lui l'orphelin Potter_ ? -, dégoût – _regardez-moi ces haillons._- et peur – _il paraît que ses parents étaient fous_.

Ironiquement, le petit Harry songeait qu'il allait se plaire ici.

Oh ! Si il savait à quel point.

Il se souvenait encore du regard terriblement gêné de Pétunia, sa tante, alors qu'elle le poussait sans ménagement vers sa nouvelle maison. Déjà, son neveu attirait toute l'attention. Oh, qu'allait dire Mme. Vane d'elle ? Elle avait pourtant dit à Vernon qu'accueillir le rejeton de sa sœur était une mauvaise idée ! Paix à l'âme de Lily; Pétunia avait toujours su qu'elle tournerait mal avec Potter. Les circonstances beaucoup trop mystérieuses de la mort du couple, la survie inexplicable de leur fils à cet incendie... Ses sens lui criaient de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce genre d'histoires.

Et pourtant, la voilà qui faisait sûrement l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

« Vernon revient à 19 heures – si tu veux vivre ici, il va au moins falloir que tu serves à quelque chose... Je veux que quand il revienne le dîner soit prêt. »

Pétunia semblait à peine se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à un pauvre gosse de dix ans fraîchement orphelin. Elle ne voyait qu'une masse de problèmes – et peut-être que considérer Harry comme tel la ferait finalement se sentir mieux.

Il convient de préciser que l'aînée Evans n'avait pas véritablement de mauvais fond; il était cependant parfois bien plus simple de s'abandonner au conformisme que de préférer voir la réalité des choses – même si cet acte s'accompagnait parfois de terribles injustices. En déshumanisant son propre neveu, Pétunia Evans se déchargeait littéralement de son existence.

Par la suite, Harry ne prit jamais plus d'importance qu'un robot ménager pour elle.

Et c'est docilement que le petit brun s'attelait à ses tâches quotidiennes – pouvait-on dire qu'il avait le choix ? Pétunia l'avait installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, parti faire son service militaire un an plus tôt. L'endroit était plutôt spacieux et confortable. Sa tante ne cessait de lui dire combien il devrait leur en être reconnaissant. Et bien que, d'une certaine façon, Harry l'était effectivement, il voyait déjà, du haut de ses dix ans, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A l'école, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis – mais parfois il pouvait les entendre parler. Et juste en écoutant ses camarades à la récréation, assis dans son coin, il savait que les enfants normaux ne cuisinaient pas pour leur parents -du moins, pas à dix ans. Que le matin, ils avaient droit à un petit déjeuner complet; le midi, en les regardant, il savait aussi qu'il était dans la normalité de manger à cette heure-là. Et le soir, dans les séries que Pétunia regardait, il pouvait voir que les enfants de son âge mangeaient avec leurs par-... Leur famille. A la même table. Lui n'avait droit qu'à un repas par jour; des restes qu'il mangeait dans sa chambre.

Parce que Vernon disait qu'il n'était pas normal.

« Les gens comme toi devraient systématiquement finir à l'Asile ! Ils n'ont vraiment pas idée de vous permettre de vivre avec des gens respectables. »

Alors pourquoi vivait-il ici ? Harry devait-il le croire ?

**-P.I.B-**

Harry n'avait jamais été très sociable – et ce qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de _dégoût _pour les autres remontait à sa petite enfance. Harry n'aimait pas les autres. Trop bruyants, trop stupides. Alors que lui savait quand se taire, les autres n'avaient de cesse de sauter dans tous les sens. Les adultes étaient largement plus calmes – nonobstant, tous ces mensonges les entourant constamment avaient tôt fait de lui faire lâcher l'affaire.

Il existait pourtant dans sa vie une personne qu'il pouvait considérer parfaite. Elle répondait au doux nom de _Lily. _Harry jouissait d'être le seul à pouvoir l'appeler maman; il savait qu'il partageait un lien unique avec elle, un lien fort et indestructible. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait d'un autre enfant – que celui qu'elle avait déjà la comblait déjà de bonheur. Il avait hérité de son caractère relativement calme, de sa douceur, ainsi que de ses yeux. Il lui semblait en revanche que son père n'était qu'un de ses parents éloignés. Un être bruyant et vantard. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être proche de lui.

Il se souvenait encore de cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, quelques jours seulement avant l'incendie. Lily l'avait-elle pressenti ?

« Tu sais Harry... » les deux étaient assis côte à côte devant un puzzle à peine entamé – la boîte leur promettait Big-Ben. Harry adorait ces moments passés avec sa mère. Ils pouvaient parfois passer plusieurs heures sans parler, totalement concentrés sur l'étalage de minuscules pièces. Mais c'était un silence confortable.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre ça... »

Lily sentait inexplicablement qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet avec son fils.

« Comprendre quoi ? » Harry abandonna la recherche d'une pièce manquante pour se tourner vers sa mère. Elle avait à présent toute son attention.

« Tu sais... Il se peut qu'un jour, je parte. » continua-t-elle doucement. « Et si je pars trop longtemps- »

« N'importe quoi ! » cria Harry.

Choquée, Lily se stoppa instantanément. Harry s'emportait très rarement.

Son fils se tenait debout devant elle, les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase !

« Harry ? Calme toi, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse... »

« Ouais bah c'est n'importe quoi ! » insista le petit brun sur un ton étonnamment enfantin pour lui.

Elle se senti infiniment triste pour Harry – que ferait-il si il venait un jour à lui arriver quelque chose ? Même si James serait probablement encore là, elle savait que père et fils étaient loin, très loin de partager le même lien quasi-fusionnel qu'elle avait avec Harry.

Le soir de l'incendie, Lily n'avait qu'une chose en tête : _Harry._

Et alors que les flammes ravageaient la chambre elle criait au pompier venu les chercher _Prenez-le ! Prenez-le ! _Elle, se savait déjà perdue, encerclée par les flammes. Harry pleurait, hurlait, se débattait, tentant tant bien que mal de revenir la chercher. Et, dans ses derniers instants, ce n'était pas ses poumons criant grâce, ni la terrible perspective de finir brûlée vive qui lui portèrent le coup de grâce – mais bien le regard hanté de son fils. _Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN !_

_Que Dieu le garde !_

Les cris de Harry résonnèrent dans ses oreilles jusqu'au dernier instant.

Et Dieu pouvait parfois se montrer infiniment cruel.

**-P.I.B-**

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. » se murmura-t-il à lui même.

Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment pathétique dans ces moments-là; il lui semblait à peine exister. En vérité, Harry se demandait de plus en plus souvent s'il était possible de devenir si insignifiant qu'il finirait par en disparaître.

Il était sur la bonne voie pour cela.

Son triste reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un petit garçon maigrichon aux cheveux trop noirs, à la peau trop blanche et aux yeux trop verts. Il n'y avait aucune harmonie dans ce visage beaucoup trop contrasté pour entrer dans les canons de beauté de l'époque. Pour ses onze ans, Harry aurait peut-être pu être mignon si partout où son regard se posait, il ne lui semblait pas voir de terribles démons invisibles. S'il n'était pas résolument ramassé sur lui-même, comme pour éviter d'hypothétiques coups. S'il pouvait un jour sourire pour montrer au monde ses rangées de dents impeccablement alignées et révéler ses quelques fossettes. Si sa grosse paire de lunettes rondes aux verres fissurés ne lui mangeait pas la moitié du visage.

Aujourd'hui, Vernon et Pétunia emmenaient leur précieux rejeton -revenu fier comme un paon de son service militaire- au zoo. Dudley avait beau avoir plus de vingt ans, il gardait le même goût pour ce genre d'activités enfantines. Et, dès son arrivé, avait reprit ses droits - à savoir sa chambre.

Harry avait fini au placard.

Il n'avait, cette fois-ci, pas été invité à les suivre... Au vu du fiasco lamentable de la dernière fois. A dix ans, voyant un petit serpent à sonnettes solitaire caché dans les fourrés, Harry avait bien évidemment décidé de le ramener à la maison pour en faire son ami.

La réaction de Pétunia à la vue de son nouveau compagnon n'avait pas de prix.

Cet épisode fut malgré tout le premier d'une longue série de traumatismes.

Harry secoua la tête, seul devant son miroir mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il était rarement seul ici et ce court après-midi de répit était plus que bienvenu.

Il ne fit pas grand-chose de concret ce jour-là. Une fois ses corvées -tondeuse, ménage...- terminées, le petit garçon savoura un plaisir simple : s'asseoir devant la télé et zapper. Harry avait rarement la chance de se sentir comme un enfant de son âge. Ce qui n'aurait été qu'une journée banale pour n'importe qui deviendrait sûrement l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Les heures défilaient – le soleil se couchait et toujours aucun Dursley en vue. Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Mais cela restait étrange. Pétunia mettait un point d'honneur à dîner sur les sept-heures tapantes. Le repas qu'il avait préparé refroidissait tranquillement à la cuisine.

Il s'endormit finalement devant un de ces reality-show que Dudley adorait regarder.

**-P.I.B-**

Ce ne fut ni les cris stridents de tante Pétunia ni les rires porcins de son cousin qui le réveillèrent – mais bien une douleur sourde. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il lui suffit de tourner la tête.

Il avait été sans aucun doute jeté sans ménagement au sol. Son oncle le surplombait, le visage rouge et les membres tremblant de colère. Dans sa main droite, une bouteille de whisky maladroitement tenue à l'envers se déversait sur le tapis du salon.

A la seconde même où son esprit fut apte à saisir la vue d'ensemble, Harry su ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule sans même chercher à s'échapper, sachant cela inutile.

Les mots pleuvaient avec la même intensité que les coups.

« Monstre ! » coup de pieds. « Monstre ! » les côtes. « C'est de ta faute si Pétunia est partie chez Marge avec Dudley ! » l'estomac. « _Arrête de boire autant Vernon. _Mais ça c'est de ta faute hein ? Tout est de ta faute. Depuis que JE t'ai accueilli dans MA maison ! »

Harry se sentait doucement glisser vers l'inconscience.

Un sinistre _crac _se fit entendre.

**-P.I.B-**

Sans Pétunia ni Dudley pour faire tampon, la vie devenait un véritable enfer – Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter son oncle, mais cela n'était jamais assez. L'entreprise de perceuse de Vernon ayant fait faillite, ce dernier avait désormais tout le loisir de passer ses journées chez lui.

Les coups continuaient.

S'en fut bientôt assez.

Il savait qu'en restant ici, il n'en ressortirait pas vivant – Vernon buvait de plus en plus souvent et allait de plus en plus loin. Lors de sa fugue, Harry ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Il n'emporta rien d'autre avec lui que les haillons qu'il portait; qu'avait-il d'autre ?

**-P.I.B-**

« Tu vois Harry... La coke a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Comme si ces dernières paroles portaient en elles une quelconque vérité mystique Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était que trop habitué à ces élucubrations, après tout. Rien ne fut tenté pour relancer la conversation – Harry se préparait son rail, Rabastan terminait sa cigarette. C'était un silence confortable; chacun terminait de se détruire dans son coin, affalé contre le même mur.

Il sortit une paille. Rabastan écrasa son mégot à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'Harry avait été trouvé par la police, il errait dans les rues de Londres à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Sa fugue n'avait duré pour tout et pour tout que quelques jours – mais c'était suffisant pour décider le petit garçon à ne jamais retourner à Privet Drive. Et malgré les questions insistantes des agents il refusa de piper mot sur son adresse et son tuteur. Les marques de maltraitance étant évidentes sur lui, il fut placé en foyer, faute de place ailleurs et y resta un moment. Qui aurait voulu d'un squelette ambulant et déprimant comme lui ? Là-bas, il y rencontra Rabastan. Son premier véritable ami; non, la première véritable personne avec qui il interagissait de bon cœur depuis sa mère -et, à la limite, son père-.

Rabastan n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable – tout comme lui. Tous les deux avaient vu et vécu bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû à leur âge. Rabastan avait été battu par son père et humilié au profit de son frère aîné, Rodolphus. Lorsque que l'autre brun lui avait un jour fait cette confession, Harry n'avait su que dire alors il avait hoché la tête avant de raconter à son tour son histoire -fait étonnant, sans se sentir forcé-. Un tacite _je comprends._

Au foyer, tout le monde avait une histoire plus ou moins sombre; mais bien peu en venaient réellement à _haïr _le genre humain. Ce fut le cas d'Harry et de Rabastan. Et ce fut peut-être pour cela que les deux devinrent par la suite inséparables. Les deux parias du Foyer Johnmore. Cela sonnait bien, non ? Le soir, ils faisaient le mur pour retomber dans leur monde, leur spirale destructrice.

Harry et Rabastan s'étaient mutuellement tirés vers le bas – qu'en dire de plus ? Ensemble, ils avaient découvert la cigarette, puis la drogue. La cocaïne en particulier. Depuis, celle-ci était un peu devenue le troisième membre de leur duo, constamment présente. Quand ils n'en prenaient pas, ils y pensaient.

Harry ferma les yeux puis se laissa couler contre le mur – le monde prenait une nouvelle teinte. Une teinte plus gai.

« A ton tour Rab'. » murmura-t-il.

« Hmmm... » fredonna en réponse le concerné. « Laisse-moi m'en griller une autre avant. »

Harry n'insista pas.

**-P.I.B-**

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous comptons un nouveau membre dans notre cercle. Dites bonjour à Harry ! » s'écria joyeusement une jeune femme aux longues boucles cuivrées – son badge affichait « Hermione Granger, thérapeute ».

« Bonjour Harry. » répondit le reste du « cercle » avec un enthousiaste relatif. Certains ne se donnèrent d'ailleurs même pas cette peine.

Harry avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une secte. Ou dans un asile, au choix. Lui ne se sentait ni fanatique, ni fou.

Alors comment en était-il arrivé là ?

C'était idiot.

Rabastan avait réussi à fuir à temps il avait toujours eu l'ouïe très fine. Surtout en ce qui concernait les sirènes de la police. Son ami avait bien essayé de l'entraîner avec lui... Mais Harry planait beaucoup trop haut. C'était à peine s'il avait conscience qu'on l'embarquait. A regrets, Rabastan avait du l'abandonner.

Son jeune âge l'avait heureusement sauvé de la prison – on avait plaidé l'irresponsabilité pour lui. Pour s'en sortir, Harry avait dû faire étalage de son passé accablant.

Il avait néanmoins été forcé de faire un petit séjour en centre de désintoxication.

Et Harry le sentait passer.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie; les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée ne suffisaient pas à combler son manque. Ses membres tremblaient constamment et il lui semblait évoluer dans une espèce de brouillard. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, pleurer, frapper – mais son corps l'emprisonnait dans une terrible léthargie. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît._

« Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose Harry ? »

La thérapeute se pencha vers lui – elle semblait réellement concernée. Sûrement devait-elle l'être pour choisir d'effectuer ce travail. Avoir affaire vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre à tout un centre rempli de toxicos paumés devait être particulièrement harassant.

Harry ne répondit pas – et Hermione dû remarquer sa tension car elle se détourna simplement de lui pour passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Légèrement plus détendu, Harry s'autorisa à bouger la tête pour regarder l'interaction.

« Et vous Tom ? »

« Non merci. » répondit celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Harry se fit la réflexion que ce « Tom » faisait presque tâche dans ce décor. Sa peau tout d'abord – rappelant la porcelaine. Le grain semblait quasi-parfait. Lui aussi avait la peau terriblement pâle mais c'était de passer son temps prostré dans la maison des Dudley. Dans un lointain passé, Harry se souvenait avoir eu la peau mate.

Tom possédait en lui une forme d'élégance aristocratique – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tous ses gestes gracieux, et son port de tête royal. Ses cheveux plutôt longs étaient coiffés en arrière, lui donnant davantage l'air d'un prince : et ses yeux. _Ses yeux. _Ses yeux qu'on aurait dit rouges sous une certaine lumière -ou était-ce son imagination?- et qui avaient l'air de vous sonder l'âme, de vous mettre en pièce. Son regard...

Oh Dieu, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait si intensément l'autre homme – celui-ci s'en était, au contraire aperçu depuis longtemps. Et le regardait en retour. Son air impassible acheva de troubler Harry.

Gêné, il détourna la tête d'un geste précipité. Ses tremblements reprirent avec une intensité renouvelée. Son sevrage ne lui réussissait pas – si il se mettait maintenant à dévisager des inconnus sans raison...

**-P.I.B-**

Harry partageait sa chambre avec un roux nommé... Ron. Sûrement un diminutif. Il s'avéra bien vite que cette masse de muscles n'avait aucun problème particulier – hormis celui de plaire à Hermione Granger, leur thérapeute.

« Comment tu peux venir _délibérément_ ici ? » avait demandé Harry, totalement incrédule.

« Ah... C'est l'amour mon pote ! Tu verras un jour : quand tu te sentiras prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un, tu sauras que tu l'auras trouvé. »

Un éclair roux passa devant ses yeux – mais c'était une chevelure flamboyante, ondulé, et irrémédiablement féminine.

_Maman._

Son cœur se brisa, rejoignant son corps meurtri depuis bien longtemps. Harry ne continua pas la conversation avec Ron – il pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, le comprendre. Même s'il était sans aucun doute particulièrement irréfléchi et carrément stupide sur les bords pour s'infiltrer dans un centre de désintoxication dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Le couvre-feu était posé à 23 heures – il s'avéra bien vite que Ron n'avait aucun problème pour s'endormir. Ses ronflements emplissaient la petite chambre.

Harry soupira.

Plus que deux mois.

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire autant que j'ai apprécié écrire. Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (et si ce truc mérite de finir enterré n'hésitez pas non plus /DIE). Vous avez le choix entre les fleurs, les tomates ou les parpaings pour les plus radicaux. ô/

_Bonnie-Unicorn._


	2. One more shot

_Helloow!_

_Alors me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de Paint It Black -et sachez que tous vos commentaires m'on vraiment motivé et fait plaisir! Je suis heureuse que mon prologue ai suscité autant d'enthousiasme. :D_

_Le deuxième chapitre est en partie bouclé et je pense publier une à deux fois par semaine -peut-être plus si j'arrive à m'avancer assez. _

_J'ai oublié de le dire en publiant PIB mais tous les personnages cités appartiennent à J.K Rowling - le titre fait référence à une chanson des Stones. Je me console avec le reste. Sur ce, bonne lecture! ô/_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_One more shot._

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par une sonnerie stridente. De celles qu'il entendait déjà chez les Dursley...

_Un réveil ?!_

Ron, son compagnon de chambrée, avait bien effectivement réglé le sien sur 7:30 tapantes. De quoi bien commencer la journée... _Dring ! Dring ! Dring ! _Le roux ne semblait même pas dérangé par le bruit et continuait à dormir comme un bienheureux. Etait-ce humainement possible ? Si Harry trouvait déjà Ron étrange hier, ses doutes étaient aujourd'hui confirmés.

Voilà presque deux jours qu'il n'avait rien pris -et il ne se rappelait pas s'être autant privé depuis... Il ne s'était _jamais _privé comme cela; près de deux ans qu'il ne passait pas un jour sans sa cocaïne. Douce cocaïne... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'enfuir d'ici et partir la retrouver au coin d'une rue. Pouvoir serrer dans ses mains son ticket première classe pour le Paradis.

Mais pour l'heure, Harry était prostré sous sa couette, tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer le bruit de ce _putain _de réveil en enfonçant les doigts dans les oreilles jusqu'à s'en crever les tympans. Et sa dame toute de blanc vêtue s'éloignait lentement de lui.

« ETEINS CE PUTAIN DE REVEIL ! » cria finalement Harry, à bout de nerfs.

Ron ne broncha pas.

Harry vit rouge.

D'un bond il sorti de ses couvertures pour saisir celle de son colocataire – d'un coup, il tira. Fort.

« Hey mec, s'quiss'passe ? » marmonna le roux depuis le sol, à peine conscient de sa position.

« Il. Se. Passe. Que. » _rester calme. _« Ta _saloperie_ de réveil sonne depuis plus de DIX. PUTAIN. DE. MINUTES ! »

Son visage devrait sûrement être rouge brique, en y repensant. Voilà que ses membres recommençaient à trembler... En temps normal, le brun se serait sûrement contenté d'aiguiller Ron d'une pique sèche à son réveil. Son sevrage l'avait néanmoins rendu _légèrement _plus agressif.

« Ahh, ça ! » le plus naturellement du monde Ron s'assit en tailleur face à lui, tirant ses couvertures pour se recouvrir. Parce que _monsieur _dormait évidemment nu. Harry n'avait pas réellement remarqué ce détail dans sa vendetta mais... Cette situation devenait de plus en plus gênante. Il détourna précipitamment le regard. « En fait j'me dit toujours que j'vais me réveiller tôt, pour espérer croiser Hermione. Genre, au détour d'un couloir, par hasard tu vois ? Alors chaque matin je mets mon réveil... Mais ça n'a jamais marché. »

Le roux lui offrit un pauvre sourire penaud.

_Se calmer, se calmer._

« Je vais me doucher. » annonça simplement Harry. Puisqu'il était réveillé, autant faire avec.

« Euh... Okay mec. »

Sans tirer un regard supplémentaire pour Ron, Harry saisit ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre; les douches étaient malheureusement communes. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander à un institut financé par l'état...

Au passage, il prit soin de saisir le réveil de Ron puis de l'éclater contre le mur d'un geste violent.

Les débris s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la chambre sous les cris indignés de son colocataire.

**P.I.B**

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, quelques personnes lui sourirent. _Foutue thérapie de groupe. _Maintenant, les gens savaient à peu près qui il était – et viendraient sûrement vers lui. A cette pensée, Harry frissonna d'horreur. Lui se considérait déjà -malgré son intelligence- suffisamment foiré du fait de sa dépendance. Qu'en serait-il des autres ? Etres déjà stupides et bruyants à la base pour la plupart, leur toxicomanie aura de toute manière terminé d'exploser son seuil de tolérance.

Si Harry avait su s'éloigner du reste du monde depuis sa plus tendre enfance, continuer sur cette voie pour deux mois ne devrait, en théorie, pas lui poser de problèmes.

Avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il devait d'abord passer voir les infirmières pour obtenir ses médicaments -puis revenir à midi, puis en soirée. On ne lui donnait que le strict nécessaire. Sûrement l'institut avait-il déjà eu des problèmes avec quelques patients suicidaires. Madame Pomfresh était agréable et, tout comme Hermione Granger, semblait prendre son travail ici très à cœur. _Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... _Se dit-il en croisant Severus Snape, l'un des psychiatres de l'institut. Cet homme, qu'il avait croisé pour la première fois à son arrivée au centre lui faisait réellement froid dans le dos. Snape paraissait toiser de son regard méprisant tous ceux qu'il croisait. Comment ses patients faisaient-ils pour se sentir en confiance avec lui ? On lui avait expliqué que les services du psychiatre n'étaient requis qu'en dernier recours, et ce pour les patients les plus « compliqués ».

Que voulait-ils dire par _compliqué _? Et les méthodes utilisées par cet homme étaient-elles orthodoxes ?

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Alors Harry, comment ça se passe ici ? »

Il se senti obligé de forcer un sourire -en majorité pour éviter les questions gênantes et indiscrètes que l'infirmière serait susceptible de poser.

« C'est un peu dépaysant mais... Je pense que je m'y ferait vite. »

« C'est bien ! » répondit Pomfresh en lui remettant deux petits comprimés bleus. « Un avant ton petit-déjeuner, un après. »

Harry hocha la tête puis s'éloigna vers le réfectoire. Le long du chemin, il fixa presque désespérément ses pauvres médicaments – comme si cette simple action pourrait les transformer en poudre blanche. Alors, c'était comme cela qu'ils procédaient ? En usant de substituts pour se donner bonne conscience puis en les relâchant après, pensant avoir réglé le problème ?

Il était tellement profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit même pas gare à la personne qui marchait droit sur lui et se retrouva à foncer droit dedans.

La personne en question était plutôt grande... Harry dû lever la tête pour croiser son regard. _Oh. _C'était encore ce « Tom ». Il leva un sourcil, attendant sûrement des excuses quelconques.

Harry n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'excuser –et, le toisant avec toute la hauteur dont il pouvait face à un gars qui devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui il se dégagea, puis continua son chemin.

Comment une de ces créatures stupides et bruyantes avait-elle presque pu lui faire lâcher des excuses ? Même Rabastan n'y était jamais arrivé. Ce devait être ses yeux, trop intenses. Et l'effet du manque, sûrement.

**P.I.B**

En vérité, Tom n'était pas si bruyant que cela. Les thérapies de groupe avaient lieu le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi dans un premier temps, puis exclusivement le mercredi dans la seconde partie de la cure. Ils étaient environ une quinzaine à être présents dans leur groupe – et durant ces sessions, seulement trois restaient obstinément silencieux. Tom qui, toujours assis à la droite de Harry se contentait de fixer un point imaginaire ou la fenêtre en attendant que l'heure passe, un blond à l'allure peu sympathique du nom de Dolohov qui regardait tout le monde tour à tour sans jamais lâcher un mot puis Harry lui-même, enfermé dans son mutisme. La thérapeute -qui voulait absolument qu'on l'appelle Hermione, sûrement dans une pauvre tentative de mettre les gens plus à l'aise- ne les avait pas une seule fois forcés à parler, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant pour cela. « Ils parleront quand ils seront prêts ! » disait-elle toujours.

Il y avait donc leur trio muet suivi du reste du groupe qui, en général, s'exprimait plus ou moins selon les jours et les humeurs.

Puis il y avait Ron.

Ron qui s'agitait sans cesse dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'enfin attirer l'attention d'Hermione. Oh ! Cela marchait. Restait à savoir si elle le remarquait positivement...

« Bien, de quoi avez-vous rêvé cette nuit ? »

« D'une belle thérapeute brune. » répondait alors rêveusement le roux.

Ceci n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. La quintessence d'une espèce à la subtilité et au bon-goût absents selon Harry. Le soir, il avait droit à ses trente-six odes à la beauté d'Hermione. La nuit, les ronflements de Ron l'empêchaient tout bonnement de dormir – si Harry avait déjà le sommeil léger, il en devenait totalement insomniaque. Même Tom l'impassible avait un jour _roulé des yeux _à la vue de tant de bouffonnerie. Dolohov, lui, ricanait régulièrement -à chaque prise de parole de Ron en fait.- Les autres soupiraient, exaspérés, ou se taisaient tout simplement, comme lui.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet était – _Pourquoi surmonterez-vous votre addiction ?_

Parce que oui, Hermione croyait dur comme fer à leur rétablissement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry avait laissé échapper un ricanement amer à l'entente de la chose. A ce moment-là, Tom -comme beaucoup d'autres- avait tourné la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Une fois de plus, il s'était retrouvé plongé dans son regard impassible – et une fois de plus, il n'en avait rien tiré. Hermione, quant à elle, irritée par le mépris clairement visible de son patient avait lancé d'un ton sec :

« Harry a peut-être quelque chose à redire sur cela ? »

Trop heureux de cette perche qu'on lui tendait, Harry répondit au tac-o-tac.

« Ici, nous sommes quinze; admettons que sur ces quinze personnes, huit sont là par contrainte et sept de leur plein gré. Nous avons donc environ 60% de cette salle qui retombera de manière quasi-sûre dans son « addiction » en sortant d'ici. Vous ne vous adressez, déjà, qu'à 40% de votre public. Vous ne posez donc pas les bonnes questions- »

« Suffit ! » cria soudainement Hermione.

Harry l'écouta et se tut, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres. Le silence dans la salle se fit religieux. Même Ron cessa ses singeries pour un instant pour devenir complètement sérieux. C'était, depuis l'arrivée de mademoiselle Granger dans le service l'année dernière, la première fois que celle-ci haussait la voix. Pourtant, se dit Harry en haussant un sourcil, elle devait avoir l'habitude des patients récalcitrants, non ?

En sortant de la thérapie de groupe, ce fut un Harry vaguement songeur qui se fit violemment plaquer contre un mur par une boule de nerfs rousse.

« T'aurais pas pu la fermer non ? »

_Wow._

« Hey mon pote... » répondit le petit brun dans une pitoyable tentative d'imiter le ton habituel de Ron « Calme toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Voilà pourquoi Harry avait toujours évité les confrontations physiques de toute sorte – n'importe qui aurait pu ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Et Ron, avec sa masse et sa force, était plutôt bien placé pour le réduire en morceaux.

« Tu l'as blessée ! Putain elle se tue pour tenter de sauver tout un tas de gens foutus dans votre genre et toi tu viens lui balancer qu'elle sert à rien ! »

L'insulte ne lui fit, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Harry agréait volontiers sur ce point; il était foutu depuis longtemps. En revanche, les oreilles du roux étaient tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu penser que de la fumée en sortirait d'un instant à l'autre... Si ses os n'étaient pas broyés contre ce putain de mur il en aurait sûrement rit.

_Et merde. _Il pouvait voir le poing partir. Qui lui disait que ce coup ne le tuerait pas ? Avec sa constitution pitoyable, il se demandait parfois si une bourrasque de vent trop puissante ne l'arracherait pas du sol.

Harry ferma les yeux. Fort. Il avait beau s'auto-détruire tous les jours, il détestait la douleur physique et ne la supportait absolument pas.

Mais rien ne vint – à la place, une voix douce se fit entendre.

« Si j'étais toi, je m'arrêterai là. »

Le souffle court, le petit brun rouvrit les yeux -son visage était sauf mais Ron continuait de l'épingler contre le mur. Tom se tenait juste derrière le roux, affichant un visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

« Sinon quoi, tu vas me pousser au suicide hein ? »

Tom roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un secret que tu n'es pas vraiment aussi « foutu » que nous.. Ironie du sort Granger semble être la seule qui ignore encore la véritable raison de ta présence ici. »

La menace était suffisamment claire.

« Salaud. » grogna Ron entre ses dents. Il lâcha pourtant Harry et l'agressa d'un dernier « Toi, fais gaffe ! » avant de finalement partir sans demander son reste.

Ne restait plus qu'Harry et Tom, face à face. Etait-il sensé dire quelque chose ?

« J'attends toujours des excuses – et un remerciement. » fit remarquer d'une voix neutre le grand brun.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement l'adolescent.

« J'attends. »

Harry soupira, puis roula des yeux -une mimique qui rappelait étrangement celle de son homologue un peu plus tôt-.

« Pardon, merci. » répondit-il sur un ton assassin. « C'est bon ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

Et sans demander son reste, Tom s'éclipsa.

_C'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?_

**P.I.B**

Harry devait se l'avouer à lui-même; il avait peur. Il était traumatisé.

Lorsque Ron avait faillit le frapper, ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait – c'était Vernon. Pendant l'espace d'un instant il s'était vu de retour à Privet Drive, acculé contre l'un des murs du salon. Et si il errait actuellement dans les couloirs du centre alors qu'il aurait théoriquement dû être couché depuis vingt minutes...

Les insultes, le mépris, l'indifférence tout cela, il savait gérer. La violence ? Fuir était une option beaucoup plus sûre. Harry avait honte et voulait se dire qu'il n'arrivait simplement pas à dormir -ce qui était également vrai-. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, on lui criait « Lâche ! »

Harry n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à son esprit brisé.

Il trouva bien quelques infirmières sur son chemin – qu'il esquiva avec brio, résultat de ses années d'expérience à Johnmore avec Rabastan. Harry se rendit soudainement compte que ce dernier avait réellement fait part intégrante de sa vie; et c'était effrayant de se dire qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un s'immiscer dans son quotidien à ce point. Ici, finalement détaché de tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, Harry se sentait terriblement seul. L'absence de sa cocaïne laissait un horrible vide en lui. Il repensa à cette stupide question que Granger avait posé plus tôt : « Pourquoi surmonterez-vous votre addiction ? »

_Pour rien au monde, _songea Harry. _Elle me maintient en vie._

C'était idiot c'était mauvais, c'était politiquement incorrect, malsain, destructeur, mortel. _Mais tellement jouissif._

Harry ne croisa personne d'autre dans les couloirs – et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il aurait presque pu se croire de retour à Johnmore sans cette odeur aseptisée flottant dans l'air. La première fois qu'Harry avait senti cette odeur, c'était après l'incendie; quand on l'avait traîné à droite à gauche pour finalement annoncer la mort de son père, à l'hôpital. Sauvé des flammes, il avait ironiquement succombé d'un AVC quelques heures plus tard. A l'époque, l'enfant ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Tout s'était enchaîné bien trop vite.

Lassé, le brun secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre chambre, Mr. Potter. » tonna une voix sinistre derrière lui. Instantanément, le concerné se retourna pour trouver... Snape, enveloppé dans une cape noire -un choix vestimentaire douteux...-, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Les chambres du personnel ne se trouvent-elles pas dans un autre bâtiment ? » demanda Harry, curieux de connaître la raison de la présence du psychiatre ici.

« Allez vous coucher. » répondit simplement le Dr. Snape.

Son ton -et son regard assassin- ne souffraient d'aucune réponse. La fatigue commençant à poindre, et ayant déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes pour aujourd'hui, Harry soupira et passa devant l'homme aux cheveux... Gras ? Connaissait-il le shampoing ? sans rien dire. L'adolescent savait avec qui jouer et à qui céder et Snape faisait, pour lui, parti de cette dernière catégorie.

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry fut accueillit, sans surprise, par les ronflements de Ron tant mieux, il n'avait plus la force de lui faire face une seconde fois.

Une fois de plus, il ne dormit pas, ou très peu.

**P.I.B**

Le lendemain, pas de réveil pour le tirer d'un sommeil qu'il avait finalement trouvé aux aurores – Ron avait, semble-t-il retenu la leçon. A son grand soulagement, Harry se réveilla seul.

Aujourd'hui, mercredi, pas de thérapie de groupe ! Cependant, il avait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi avec celle qui serait son psychologue attitré, une certaine « Dolores Ombrage ». Un nom pour le moins accueillant... L'horloge digitale -donc silencieuse, Dieu merci- affichait 10H45. Le petit déjeuner étant servi seulement entre huit heures et dix heures, Harry pouvait d'ores et déjà faire une croix dessus... Et il serait extrêmement chanceux si il lui restait de l'eau chaude pour se doucher.

_Institution financée par l'Etat, _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Son estomac gronda désagréablement – de plus, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de prendre ses substituts avant midi. D'après Pomfresh, les médicaments l'affecteraient négativement en les prenant à jeun. Harry avait bien tenu des années avec une consommation de drogues excessive et quasi-quotidienne et on allait lui dire que quelques malheureuses pilules l'achèveraient ? Tout simplement stupide.

Mais Harry avait sous-estimé l'effet de ses médicaments – sans eux, il se sentait encore plus fébrile que d'habitude. Son corps, véritablement sevré depuis hier soir commençait à réclamer sa dose ou du moins _quelque chose _pour y palier.

Les murs de sa chambre commençaient à se déformer, constata le petit brun avec horreur. Et son esprit, trop pris dans son hallucination ne faisait plus le distinguo entre la réalité et la fiction – mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'on l'avait placé en cure -de force de surcroît. Du violet, du vert, du rouge. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry tentait de suivre ces éclats de couleur serpentant autour de lui, ne se rendant pas un instant compte qu'ils étaient le fruit de son imagination. Un serpent pourpre s'approcha de lui, ouvrant la gueule. Terrifié, Harry recula d'un bond sur son lit, plaquant son dos contre le mur. Cette fois c'était un lion doré qui marchait vers lui, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans le matelas à chaque pas. Une pie ! Une araignée géante, un dragon... Paralysé il les regardait se succéder, se tassant progressivement sur lui-même.

_Ca y est, c'est la fin ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à sangloter. S'il s'était vu ainsi, Harry aurait eu pitié de lui-même. Foutu jusqu'au bout. Son corps criait pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner; il aurait préféré passer par la case prison plutôt que de vivre sept semaines de plus sous ce supplice. Toutes ces paires d'yeux qui le fixaient en riant. Tous ces doigts qui se pointaient sur lui. Leur mépris, leurs jugements. Tous ces bien pensants qui se pensaient supérieurs à lui parce qu'eux se noyaient dans leur putain de monotonie, l'alcool ou les jeux au lieu de se payer des rails. Et leurs murmures le rendait fou.

« DEGAGEZ ! » hurla Harry. « FOUTEZ LE CAMP PUTAIN ! »

Il se trouvait entrain de courir dans les couloirs avant même de s'être senti bouger; et le corps en sueur et les yeux fous il fuyait ses démons à la recherche d'un échappatoire à cette réalité. _Sa drogue, sa drogue. _Où était-elle passée ? Il devait y en avoir quelque part. Il y en avait tout le temps. Il en trouvait _toujours. Toujours. _Quelque chose lui saisit le bras – profitant de sa carrure ridiculement petite il se faufila entre cette mer de bras musclés pour continuer sa quête. Des cris et des pleurs venaient de tous les côtés. Ou était-ce les siens ? Il ne savait plus et s'en fichait. Seul importait sa course pour enfin fuir ce bâtiment et retrouver la familiarité des rues, où là il _trouverait_. A ce moment précis, Harry aurait été capable de faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour avoir sa dose. Il n'était plus à ça près.

Ce fut finalement... Tom qui l'arrêta. Tom qui n'avait rien vu venir et qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers le réfectoire pour le repas du midi. Harry lui fonça une fois de plus dedans et cette sensation de se retrouver contre un corps devenu, par un coup du sort, familier l'arrêta un instant dans ses délires. Une demi-seconde qui fut suffisante pour que les deux infirmiers courant derrière lui le rattrapent puis lui injectent une solution tranquillisante.

Harry était une fois de plus revenu à Privet Drive – et avant de sombrer, il vit Vernon, son visage rouge de colère, le poing serré, prêt à venir le percuter une fois de plus.

_Non s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît._

**P.I.B**

Le réveil d'Harry ne fut pas particulièrement violent – les tranquillisants avaient merveilleusement fait effet. Il se sentait planer, un peu comme après un rail même si la sensation était moins bonne. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir déliré, avoir foncé dans quelque chose – quelqu'un, sûrement. Autre chose qu'on lui administrait, puis plus rien.

Lentement, Harry tourna la tête pour découvrir son nouvel environnement, qui ressemblait de manière plutôt flagrante à une chambre d'hôpital. A sa gauche se trouvait une grande fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir les fades jardins du centre, composés presque exclusivement de buissons et d'arbres. Le soleil se couchait. Harry n'avait du être inconscient que quelques heures. La pièce était assez petite -y faire entrer plus de trois personnes rendrait vite l'espace étouffant.

A sa droite se tenait l'infirmière Pomfresh. Dès que celle-ci compris qu'il était finalement réveillé elle parla;

« Nous t'avons donné quelques tranquillisants pour te calmer tout à l'heure... J'imagine que tu as sauté le petit-déjeuner ? » elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Faire l'impasse sur une prise de tes médicaments ne devrait pas t'affecter à ce point – nous avons peut-être sous-estimé l'ampleur du problème... Je t'ai prescris des calmants pour empêcher ce genre d'incidents de se reproduire par la suite. Le temps que ton corps s'habitue. Puis nous diminuerons les doses... »

Pomfresh elle-même n'y croyait pas – Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Oui, elle,comme les autres, pensait qu'il retomberait une fois sorti. _Et elle avait probablement raison. _

« … Bref. » continua la vieille femme. « Tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier -ils ont un peu forcé les doses... Mais ton état était vraiment inquiétant. Tu es dispensé de thérapie de groupe aujourd'hui, » jeudi ? Un jour entier ? « -mais comme de toute façon elle est déjà passée... Comme tu as également manqué ton rendez-vous avec le Dr. Ombrage, celui-ci a été reporté à demain. »

« D'accord. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Et comme je doute que tu aies assez d'énergie pour bouger -ils auraient vraiment dû se modérer!-, tu passeras la nuit ici. Si jamais tu as un soucis, appuie sur le bouton rouge à côté de ton lit pour appeler une infirmière. Compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Pomfresh parti sans demander son reste. Autant voir le bon côté des choses... Il avait une chambre pour lui tout seul ce soir et pourrait une fois de plus esquiver Ron et donc, ses réminiscences.

… Cela dit, éviter son coloc' de chambre ne les avait pas empêché de revenir hier matin.

Il avait pourtant vécu des années en mettant son passé de côté – et voilà que celui-ci revenait insidieusement au pire moment de sa vie pour le hanter ?

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez apprécié -ou pas-, ou à me poser des questions si vous en avez j'y répondrai avec joie! :D_

_Prochain chapitre - Rencontre avec Ombrage (eheh), du Tom et un nouvel élément d'intrigue... Krrkrr._


	3. Hey! Been trying to meet you

_Helloow! _

_Tout d'abord, merci encore pour toutes vos review et votre soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir. :D Me revoici donc avec le second chapitre de Paint It Black! Du Tom, de la purée, du roux et du Shakespeare (non, pas dans cet ordre.) ô/_

_Bref, les persos appartiennent à notre vénérée J.K Rowling, le titre du chapitre à une chanson des Pixies, Hey (que je vous invite à aller écouter si vous ne connaissez pas déjà et que vous aimez le rock alternatif btw) et je me contente du reste. Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

**HEY! BEEN TRYING TO MEET YOU.**

_Chapitre 2._

Cette porte, n'avait, en soi, rien de bien extraordinaire, sinon le mauvais goût évident de la plaque rose bonbon affichant _Dr. Dolores Ombrage, psychologue. _

Harry toqua à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Un strident « Entrez ! » lui répondit.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis rentra dans...

Un univers parallèle.

C'était le mot.

Ici, tout était rose – le bureau, les sièges, les _murs_, le _sol_. De part et d'autre d'horribles tableaux entourés de fioritures dorées représentant des chats étaient alignés. Harry n'avait rien contre les chats, non... Mais toute cette ignoble combinaison lui donnait tout simplement envie de vomir.

Se tenait assise en face de lui la créature la plus _rose _qu'il ait jamais vu.

Dolores Ombrage fut peut-être une belle femme dans son jeune âge – mais tout ce qu'il restait d'elle n'était qu'un vague amoncellement de rides, de boucle et... De rose, encore une fois. Comment s'y était-elle prise pour dénicher un costume d'aussi mauvais goût ? Cet immonde amas de fourrure, de perles, de velours... Horreur et damnation. Si c'était _cela _qui était sensé remettre Harry sur le droit chemin, autant le renvoyer à Johnmore tout de suite.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous Mr. Potter ? Prenez un siège. » fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en désignant l'une des deux chaises _roses _de style victorien faisant face à son bureau.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de politesses usuelles – lui n'en avait jamais été friand mais savait au minimum se comporter correctement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de cette femme... Lourdement, il s'assit donc sur sa chaise, fixant d'un regard peu amène sa nouvelle psychologue. _Que tout cela se finisse le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît._

« Bien ! » continua celle-ci d'un ton joyeux en ouvrant un petit classeur... Je vous laisse le soin de deviner la couleur. Même sa voix était insupportable; beaucoup trop aiguë à son goût. La voix rauque, même brisée de Rabastan était bien plus agréable. Ou encore le ton soyeux de Tom. Mais _pas _ce chipmunk ambulant.

« Nous avons donc ici... Arrêtez moi si je me trompe. Harry Potter, 16 ans, orphelin à 10 ans après un incendie dans lequel meurent ses deux parents; envoyé chez sa Tante après cet accident et... Fugue trois ans plus tard et est retrouvé à Londres par les autorités locales. Refuse de communiquer son adresse et déclare ne plus vouloir rentrer chez lui. Après enquête des services sociaux, confirmation de maltraitance de la part de Vernon Dursley puis décision de placer le jeune Potter à Johnmore. Est finalement arrêté il y a un peu plus d'une semaine en possession de stupéfiants et, après un procès à huit-clos, envoyé en cure de désintoxication pour une durée de deux mois avant remise en liberté surveillée. Est-ce bien cela? »

Harry était sonné; jamais personne ne lui avait parlé des services sociaux. Après tout, cela n'aurait à l'époque pas changé grand-chose – quoi qu'il arrive Harry ne serait pas retourné chez les Dursley. Cela dit, il se sentait trahi. Lui qui pensait avoir gardé le secret pendant des années -avant la semaine dernière- découvrait que n'importe qui pourrait y avoir accès en ouvrant un classeur.

Une brique supplémentaire à rajouter à l'édifice de sa haine envers le genre humain et sa propension au mensonge.

« Oui. »

« Magnifique ! Nous nous verrons donc tous les mercredis à partir de la semaine prochaine et ce, jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour ici ! »

_Magnifique._

Voyant qu'Harry ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, le Dr. Ombrage s'avança légèrement sur son siège pour se rapprocher de son patient.

« Dites-moi, vous plaisez-vous ici ? »

« Autant qu'un junkie placé de force en désintoxication peut l'être. » ironisa Harry.

Son ton cassant ne sembla pas la démonter, loin de là.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre « crise », mercredi dernier. Savez-vous ce qui l'a déclenché ? »

« Le manque. » répondit le brun d'un ton neutre. Que voulait-elle qu'il dise d'autre ?

« Faux ! » tonna Ombrage. « C'est une illusion. Votre esprit se sert du manque comme moyen de vous communiquer ses tracas. »

Harry n'aimait pas le ton définitif que sa psychologue prenait n'était-elle pas supposé l'écouter avant tout ? Avant d'asséner ses vérités ?

Par dépit, il cessa donc tout simplement de s'exprimer – et cela ne sembla pas déranger le Dr. Ombrage qui se lança dans une tirade magistrale sur son fonctionnement et les choses qu'il était sensé faire, ne pas faire. Par exemple, se droguer le déréglait. _Non, sans déconner ?_

A la sortie de sa séance, Harry n'avait apprit qu'une chose sur lui même.

Il détestait le rose.

**P.I.B**

La purée avait l'air vaguement mangeable et rien qu'en piquant le bout d'une saucisse avec sa fourchette il était sûr de voir des petits bouts de gras en ressortir. Un personnel incompétent, des repas qui n'en portaient que le nom, des douches communes – si le directeur de cet établissement faisait du détournement de fond pour se payer une aile privée avec jacuzzi, Harry n'en serait que moyennement étonné.

Le petit brun releva la tête de son plat pour balayer le réfectoire des yeux, cherchant une table -vide, de préférence. A sa droite, Ron lui adressait de grands gestes de la main pour l'inviter à venir manger avec lui. _Culpabilité, Weasley ? _Il l'ignora laborieusement puis parti résolument s'attabler dans le coin opposé. Plutôt manger avec Tom et Dolohov que de se retrouver au milieu du roux et de ses singes. Ou, pire, d'une bataille de nourriture. Avec ces gens-là, mieux valait toujours s'attendre au pire.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » demanda poliment Harry.

« Si tu veux. » lui répondit Dolohov en lui lançant un regard sceptique. Harry devina que peu de gens venaient manger avec eux; les deux semblaient presque être en zone de quarantaine tellement les autres évitaient religieusement leur table. Harry pouvait sentir leurs regards.

Si rester avec ces deux-là pouvait lui éviter un acte de sociabilisation inutile il voulait bien en faire ses meilleurs amis.

Tom n'avait pas touché à son assiette remarqua Harry; il avait repoussé son plateau pour lire un livre à la place. Vu ce qu'on leur donnait à manger il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir...

La tablée était relativement silencieuse. Tom semblait totalement absorbé par son bouquin -l'avait-il seulement remarqué?-, Dolohov avait l'air de vouloir battre un record en enfournant le plus vite possible la purée dans sa bouche et Harry... Eh bien Harry s'amusait à dessiner avec la sienne. Un triangle. Puis un cercle. Qu'il coupait ensuite en deux.

Il ne s'était pas rendu-compte que Tom avait relevé la tête pour observer son dessin.

Un signe que toute bonne âme souillée par le vice et la bassesse londonienne connaissait. Il ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Harry savait ce qu'il traçait et savait qu'à partir du moment où ses pensées convergeaient dans ce sens, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

D'un geste lent il effaça son œuvre. Son ventre criait famine. Si cette purée était là la seule chose que ce putain de centre pouvait lui proposer, autant faire avec.

« Hey, c'est vrai que t'as essayé de t'enfuir l'autre jour ? »

Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'un idiot pose la question un jour ou l'autre.

« T'sais... » continua Dolohov, « Ils le disent pas mais c'est rare les gens dans ton genre qui font des crises comme ça. C'est pas la première fois que je viens ici – et si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien de faire le bon garçon avec eux et d'éviter les débordements si tu veux sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Crois-moi : ils sont aussi bien capables de te rallonger le séjour que de te le raccourcir... Ou pire, d'envoyer ton dossier pour te ficher définitivement. »

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas idiot, Dolohov. » coupa Tom. Avait-il seulement relevé la tête de son livre depuis son arrivé celui-là ?

Les yeux d'Harry naviguèrent entre Tom et Dolohov. Tom et Dolohov. Dolohov et Tom. Qui semblait avoir une certaine emprise sur l'autre homme qui n'insista pas. A moins qu'il ne soit naturellement soumis ? Non, sa gestuelle était bien trop agressive pour cela. La voix soyeuse de Tom semblait définitivement contenir quelques pouvoirs mystiques. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il daigné rabaisser celui qui avait l'air de partager son quotidien au profit d'Harry ?

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de pouvoir s'évader l'espace de quelques secondes pour se faire un rail puis revenir et planer haut, si haut que plus rien n'aurait d'emprise sur lui. Les relations humaines étaient bien trop compliquées pour lui. Beaucoup de ses paramètres lui échappaient, apparemment.

« Merci pour le conseil. » répondit néanmoins le brun. Tout en lançant un regard de défi dans la direction de Tom qui le fixa de manière neutre en retour, faisant passer un message silencieux. _Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre la parole à ma place. Encore moins d'un inconnu._

Enfin, inconnu... Avec la propension qu'avait Harry à toujours se retrouver avec lui, il pourrait bientôt lui passer la bague au doigt, pensa-t-il en quittant son siège, son plateau quasi-intouché dans les mains. Cette purée ne passait définitivement pas.

**P.I.B**

Quoi qu'il en fut, Harry avait décidé de suivre les conseils -pas si idiots que ça- de Dolohov. Une fois arrivé à la séance de groupe il avait pris soin de s'asseoir sur une chaise ou la thérapeute aurait des difficultés à le voir. Comme à son habitude nouvellement reprise, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Même quand Granger leur demanda _Que ferez-vous en sortant de votre cure ?_

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que cela lui démangeait. A la place, il s'arrangeait pour se concentrer sur le sol, les murs ou bien le fond de salle. Mais surtout pas sur les deux prunelles à la couleur presque carmine qu'il sentait sur lui. Tom, à présent assis juste en face de lui -ils se disposaient en cercle- avait trouvé une nouvelle chose à fixer. Une chose qui ne cessait de s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise, gênée par cette nouvelle attention et qui portait le nom banal d'_Harry_.

Il avait tout essayé pour supprimer cette sensation désagréable. Même se concentrer sur l'ennuyante tirade d'un certain Neville :

« […] Et je pense que je retournerai en Ecosse pour revoir ma grand-mère. Oh bien sûr elle me claquera sûrement la porte au nez en me traitant de suppôt de Satan mais.. Je camperai devant sa porte s'il le faut ! Et quand elle m'aura enfin ouvert je lui montrerai que je suis guéri et je reprendrai la ferme familiale […] »

… _Mais tuez moi. _Plutôt plonger dans le regard troublant -et, s'il se l'avouait, plutôt fascinant- de Tom que de continuer à écouter les élucubrations de ce paysan.

Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard, nota Harry. Et pourtant, il le faisaient souvent face à lui; peu de gens résistaient longtemps sous ses émeraudes perçantes. Même Rabastan avait sa limite -qui était tout de même assez élevé pour sa défense- du temps où ils se disputaient pour savoir qui _testerait _leurs achats en premier. Il gagnait toujours. Mais Tom... Tom semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose chez lui dont il rechignait à se détourner. Harry, de son côté, tenter de percer le secret de la couleur presque inhumaine de ces yeux. C'était peut-être une combinaison particulière de marron et de doré ? Ou alors une illusion d'optique ?

Avant de trouver la séance prenait déjà fin.

**P.I.B**

Harry devait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter Ron indéfiniment.

« Hey mon pote écoute... »

Mais il pouvait encore choisir de l'ignorer.

Sans lui accorder un regard Harry se déshabilla puis ayant fini de plier soigneusement ses affaires pour les placer dans la petite corbeille de linge sale à l'angle de la chambre se coucha immédiatement – et qu'importe la lumière encore allumée ou les excuses boiteuses de Ron.

« J'me suis vraiment emporté... Et tu sais Hermione, elle a cet oncle qui était tombé dans la drogue et en le découvrant sa première réaction a été de l'envoyer en cure mais... Ca a pas trop marché tu vois ? Mais le dit pas hein ! » paniqua soudainement Ron en se rendant compte de la portée de ses informations « J'lai entendue en parler à la directrice l'autre jour. Elle prend vachement à cœur son job et toi t'arrives et tu fous la merde d'un coup... Fin euh, voilà quoi. Je regrette vraiment. Ca serait vraiment cool qu'on oublie tout ça et- »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix faisait pitié à Harry.

Ou peut-être refusait-il toujours d'admettre qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais qu'il le laissait croire.

Toujours est-il qu'il fit finalement taire la tirade pathétique du roux d'un soupir, lâchant finalement un « C'est bon. » ennuyé.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« On repart de zéro ? »

« Oui. »

« On est amis alors ? »

« … Tais-toi et éteins la lumière je suis fatigué. » menti Harry pour palier à la question gênante – et, accessoirement, avoir _enfin _le silence.

Une heure plus tard, Ron ronflait et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Ses draps l'étouffaient et ses idées noires lui revenaient avec plus de force que jamais. C'était toujours comme ça la nuit. Habituellement, il avait sa drogue pour mettre en pause son cerveau. Mais, ici... Peut-être qu'une petite ballade lui ferait du bien.

Cette fois-ci, il ne croisa réellement personne. Un signe ?

Il marcha – parcouru encore et encore le bâtiment en long, en large et en travers. Fit irruption dans la salle commune qu'il voyait pour la première fois -la simple appellation salle _commune _l'ayant rebuté lors de son arrivée-, en profita pour saisir quelques livres choisis aléatoirement dans sa bibliothèque, histoire de faire autre chose que de regarder les murs de sa chambre durant son temps libre; puis découvrit finalement qu'il pouvait accéder au toit du centre.

Assis dans un coin, avoir l'horizon à portée de main, presque oublier qu'il était ici contre sa volonté... Harry se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours à vrai dire, depuis son arrivée en cure. Sans tous ces gens ennuyants et leurs regards sur son dos. Sans sa thérapeute et son complexe du héros. Sans sa psychologue et son rose vomitif. Sans Ron et ses ronflements, sans paysans pour l'ennuyer, sans Tom pour... Le regarder -?-, sans substituts à prendre.

Lui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on le laisse s'enfoncer tout seul comme un grand au lieu de jouer les hypocrites à essayer de le remonter pour ensuite aller se vanter de ses bonnes actions. S'ils voulaient aider, qu'ils aillent donner au secours populaire ou jouer les bons samaritains dans quelques pays sous-développés, ce genre de conneries. Pas forcer des personnes totalement conscientes de leurs mauvais choix à la rédemption.

Harry imaginait que construire ce centre et embaucher quelques psychologues à la volée devait coûter moins cher que d'aller donner de son temps en Afrique pour aider à la mise sur pieds d'une école. Sûr que là-bas devait se trouver des personnes motivées et prêtes à mettre les bouchées doubles pour réussir – pas comme lui.

« Mr. Potter... »

Harry lança un regard surpris dans la direction de Snape. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Bonsoir à vous aussi Dr. Snape. » répondit-il obligeamment.

« Je pense qu'il serait inutile de ma part de vous demander de retourner dans votre chambre ? »

« Vous supposez bien. »

Puis ce fut tout. Snape s'approcha du bord alors qu'il sortait une cigarette de son paquet de Gitanes – choix intéressant. A ses pieds s'étalaient une petite mer de mégots. A leur vue Harry devina que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici qu'il s'y trouvait probablement souvent. Lui restait assis en tailleur contre le mur, regardant distraitement la silhouette noire du psychiatre se découper dans la nuit.

Le Dr. Snape écrasa son mégot au sol d'un coup de talon. Puis un second. Un troisième. Un cinquième. Combien de temps passèrent-ils dans le silence le plus complet ? Harry ne fit rien pour y remédier lui voulait seulement se perdre ici, se dématérialiser et s'élever de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais plus redescendre.

Qu'avait-il pour cela, sinon quelques petites pilules bleues ?

« Parfois je me demande pourquoi ils s'obstinent encore à envoyer des gens comme vous ici. » cassa finalement Snape. « Il est évident que certains cas sont et resterons désespérés. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver.

**P.I.B**

Au centre, le dimanche et le lundi faisaient office de week-end, sauf en cas d'urgence et pour la routine quotidienne; le personnel et leurs patients pouvaient enfin souffler et s'offrir un semblant d'insouciance.

Harry se retrouva à mettre les pieds dans la salle commune pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Et cette fois-ci, elle était pleine. Pleine de _gens_. Marquant une pause sur le pas de la porte, il avait longuement hésité à entrer. Il devait y avoir au moins... Dix personnes là-dedans. Mais pour atteindre les quelques étagères servant de bibliothèque à l'établissement il lui fallait obligatoirement passer par là. La série de mauvais polars qu'Harry avait volé hier soir sans vérifier ce qu'il avait dans les mains était, comment dire... _Légèrement _ennuyante. Et mal écrite. Bref, indigeste. Harry s'en était servi pour caler sa table de chevet bancale. Ces bouquins ne manqueraient à personne.

Sans surprise, il retrouva Ron et sa bande d'indigènes bruyants. Il avait eu droit aux présentations ce midi lorsque le rouquin l'avait pratiquement traîné _de force _à sa table, l'empêchant de rejoindre le havre de paix que représentait la table de Tom et de Dolohov à ce moment-là.

Bien sûr, il devait se douter qu'il les retrouverait tous ici. Quel meilleur endroit pour afficher son mauvais goût et/ou sa stupidité ?

A vrai dire, ils n'étaient que trois – mais faisaient autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de chèvres furieuses. Un roux, un brun, un noir. Comme quoi, l'idiotie ne se limitait pas à un seul groupe ethnique.

Le brun lui lança un sourire malicieux en l'apercevant. Seamus Finnigan de son nom était un irlandais plutôt -trop- fier de ses origines qui gardait apparemment plusieurs kilts dans son placard. Harry ne voulait même pas _penser _à l'imaginer porter quelque chose de la sorte. Finnigan était, bien entendu, tout aussi exubérant que son compère roux – cependant, Dean Thomas, le dernier membre du trio semblait être le seul possédant un QI à trois chiffres. De ce qu'il avait vu à midi, lui semblait savoir quand s'arrêter et calmait légèrement les deux autres avec son ton tranquille. Harry aurait presque pu l'apprécier s'il n'était pas limite marié à l'autre irlandais. Cela dit, il ne pensait pas que les deux soient engagés dans une réelle relation mais le simple fait d'être inséparable de Finnigan faisait baisser Thomas dans son estime.

Heureusement le trio semblait déjà absorbé dans quelque jeu vidéo insipide et n'alla donc pas déranger Harry. Tant mieux. Faire des efforts pour paraître sociable et donc, plus susceptible aux yeux des autres d'être prêt à sortir du centre, il pouvait. Mais il avait ses limites.

A vrai dire, Harry ne lisait jamais. Quel intérêt ? Un rail valait bien mieux que toutes les librairies du monde réunies. Cependant, il sentait que s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt un moyen de s'occuper durablement l'esprit celui-ci finirait par exploser. Ici, jouer aux jeux vidéos ou regarder la télé impliquait d'interagir avec les autres choses qu'il voulait être amené à faire le moins possible. La solution la plus viable de tuer le temps restait donc de lire. En admettant que son esprit atrophié suivrait.

Et ici, service minimum. Pas de gentille bibliothécaire pour l'aider à trouver la perle rare... Rapidement, Harry scanna les étagères. Les reliures étaient vieilles et certains livres semblaient carrément partir en morceau. De la littérature française, russe, espagnole... Le seul nom qu'il pouvait repérer dans ce pèle-mêle sans sens était Shakespeare. En fait, ses références théâtrales se _limitaient _à Shakespeare. Parce ce que sa première fois avait été avec Ophélie d'Hamlet. Ou du moins son actrice. Rien de romantique dans tout cela; elle cherchait désespérément à ramener du public dans sa salle de spectacle miteuse. Totalement défoncé -et Rabastan étant parti Dieu-ne-sait-où- il avait accepté de la suivre. Ce soir-là, la troupe jouait Hamlet.

Harry n'avait jamais vu de pièce plus mal jouée. Et même si celle-ci était la première de sa vie, il s'imaginait que le standard habituel devait être bien plus élevé que... _Cette parodie_. Les costumes étaient mal cousus. Le décor partait en morceau. Ils devaient être moins de dix dans le public.

Et pourtant, son actrice avait été éblouissante. Dans cet environnement misérable, Sibyl avait été la seule chose qui l'avait retenu de partir. Il imaginait que les autres spectateurs ressentaient la même chose.

Mais au final, il avait été le seul à l'avoir. Posséder une si belle femme l'une des seules choses réellement gratifiantes que le brun se souvenait avoir accompli dans sa courte vie. Il avait quinze ans, elle devait avoisiner les dix-neuf.

Et il l'avait retrouvée, Sibyl. Dans la rue. Détruite, enlaidie par sa déchéance, étoile qui malgré son talent ne brilla jamais. Elle mourut deux mois plus tard. Harry n'avait jamais su, ni cherché à connaître les circonstances de sa mort. Lui préférait garder le souvenir sans tâche de sa première nuit.

En sa mémoire -et également par simple curiosité-, il choisi un vieil exemplaire défraîchi d'Hamlet, heureusement suffisamment moderne pour avoir été imprimé en anglais contemporain.

« Bon choix. »

Harry commençait sérieusement à se sentir espionné. Entre Ron et Tom... Ils se passaient le mot ou quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'autre brun avait apparemment adopté la même technique que lui pour passer son séjour au vu des quelques livres qu'il sélectionnait silencieusement -jusqu'alors- à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver ! Harry se demandait tout simplement si en fin de compte Tom n'était pas _réellement _inhumain.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » railla Harry.

Un sourcil levé, Tom abandonna les étagères pour se tourner vers lui. « A ce propos... Nous n'avons jamais réellement été présentés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit le petit brun.

« Bien. Dans ce cas... Je me présente. Tom Riddle. »

« Harry Potter. »

Aucun des deux ne fit un seul geste pour serrer la main de l'autre; Riddle semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise avec le contact physique que lui. C'était... Troublant. Le léger sourire que l'homme affichait semblait assez sincère – cependant, ce qui le précédait ne l'était pas. Le hasard de cette situation semblait feint. L'expression que l'autre avait eu -semblant tout d'un coup se rappeler qu'il était d'usage de se présenter- l'était aussi. Harry aurait pu jurer que Tom était venu ici dans le seul et unique but d'arriver à ce moment précis. Mais c'était un raisonnement plutôt tordu. Tom était sûrement tout simplement terriblement maladroit avec les interactions sociales. Mais son sourire, son ton, le choix de ses mots... Le reste transpirait l'aisance et l'assurance. De plus, le ton cassant et relativement froid qu'Harry avait employé aurait tôt fait d'effacer le sourire de n'importe qui. Pas celui de Tom. Au contraire, celui-ci semblait... Amusé ?

Bon. Tous les goûts étaient dans la nature après tout.

« Eh bien... Je vais m'enchanter pour deux j'imagine. » continua Tom en voyant le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis. « Au plaisir, Harry. » vers la fin, son sourire avait pris une teinte presque... Carnassière ?

Puis, une fois de plus, il disparu.

* * *

_Si vous vous posez la question c'est bien le signe de Grinderwald -ou des Reliques si vous préférez- qui était mentionné. Mais à quoi fait-il référence ici? Mystère... :D_

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé d'Ombrage et du reste? J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre 3 mais je pense vite m'y mettre ô/_

_Bonnie-Unicorn._


	4. Somebody told me

_Hellloooow! :D_

_Alors encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires, aux followers toussa toussa. A tous mes lecteurs en fait! C'est juste génial de savoir qu'on est lu et suivi et ça motive. ^o^_

_Here we go pour le chapitre 3 - nouveau personnage, nouvelles questions et... Tadaaaam! Je rappelle que les personnages sont tous à J.K, le titre du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson des Killers et le reste est à moi. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui doivent traîner -vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai fini en même temps... ;_; -_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**SOMEBODY TOLD ME**

_Chapitre 3._

Snape partait simplement pour lui donner un bref salut de la tête; mais à la vue du livre que tenait Harry dans les mains, ses sourcils se levèrent en signe de scepticisme.

« Votre cerveau atrophié comprend-t-il seulement ce qu'il lit ? »

« Tout autant que le votre _Docteur_. » répondit Harry sur un ton venimeux, fusillant l'autre homme du regard. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

En ce lundi soir, sa seconde semaine de cure commençait – et le petit brun se rendait progressivement compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait purgé qu'un huitième de sa peine. Lui restait encore sept semaines de calvaire; sept semaines d'insomnies, de roux, de thérapeute aux questions stupides, d'horrible séances à voir la vie en rose avec sa psychologue; sept semaines de repas indigestes, de douches communes, de vieilles lectures pour s'occuper l'esprit. Quarante-neuf jours de Ron, de Dolohov, de Finnigan, de Thomas, de paysans, de Tom.

Quarante-neuf jours. Mille cent soixante-seize heures. Cela faisait long. Très long.

« Eh bien, peut-être une once d'intelligence brille-t-elle finalement au milieu de cette mare de stupidité. »

Harry ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi le psychiatre s'était montré si vindicatif avec lui et ce, dès le début. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais porté préjudice d'aucune sorte. Cependant... Voir un Snape agréable -voire pire, amical!- envers lui serait... Etrange. Ses traits même ne portaient pas à ce comportement ! En vérité, Harry était tout simplement incapable de l'imaginer sourire. C'était un fait avéré – tout comme la nourriture du centre ne serait jamais complètement mangeable, Snape ne lui parlerait jamais autrement que sur ce ton froid et cassant.

Une fois ne plus, l'autre homme n'attendait pas de réponse, se dirigeant derechef vers son endroit habituel; Snape aimait avoir le dernier mot.

« Ne prenez pas pour stupide ce qui est simplement hors de votre portée. »

Tout comme Harry.

Sa cigarette à la bouche le docteur Snape se retourna pour lancer un regard sombre; et l'orphelin ne pouvait déterminer si sa nicotine lui rajoutait à son air agressif ou lui conférait seulement une prestance supplémentaire. « Mr. Potter... » commença-t-il avec cette intonation traînante qui faisait tout son charme « Il existe dix schémas type de trouble de la personalité dans ma profession. Et savez-vous pourquoi je ne reçois jamais, par exemple, de gens au profil paranoïaque ? »

… _Et donc ? _Avait envie de répondre le petit brun. Mais la teinte sévère des deux onyx le fixant sans relâche le poussa finalement à répondre « … Non. » Il ne voyait absolument pas où Snape voulait en venir. Voulait-il faire étalage de ses connaissances savantes et ainsi prouver son inculture et son manque d'intelligence ? Si c'était son but, il se donnait énormément de mal pour pas grand-chose. Il aurait suffit d'une phrase légèrement alambiquée truffée de termes scientifiques pour le perdre.

Mais non, ce n'était pas là où il venait en venir.

« Eh bien, la réponse est simple, et vaut aussi pour des gens tels que les narcissiques, ou pervers narcissique – leur configuration même les empêche tout simplement de se rendre compte des caractéristiques défaillantes. » Snape soupira en avisant le regard perdu de l'adolescent en face de lui. « En d'autres termes... Le fou ne voit pas sa folie pour ce qu'elle est mais se considère simplement différent -à partir du moment où celui-ci a même conscience de son état-, voire supérieur dans certains cas. La mégalomanie, par exemple, peut être considérée comme une forme de folie. Toute chose excessive, à partir d'un certain point, peut porter cette étiquette. »

« … Ah. »

Non, Harry ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à répondre et encore moins de réponse sarcastique pour rebondir sur ce petit exposé. Il était encore occupé à tourner et retourner la chose dans son cerveau en y cherchant le sens caché. Parce qu'il se doutait que cette tirade n'était pas gratuite – Snape devait au moins y avoir inséré une pique toxique ou une insulte.

_Le fou ne voit pas sa folie pour ce qu'elle est._

_Ah._

« Ah. » répéta Harry dans son illumination.

Snape le traitait donc de moins que rien – et au lieu de simplement répondre _Appelez un chat un chat, vous êtes tout simplement stupide _il se targuait d'une longue explication d'apparence brumeuse. Et l'homme avait réussi avec brio son coup il avait eu le dernier mot, et il le savait. Une seconde plus tard il présentait de nouveau son dos à Harry. C'était une démarche très... Snapienne -?-. Elegance et subtilitée couplé à une certaine violence de propos. Il en était presque cruel de sortir ses meilleures cartes face à un pauvre junkie au cerveau ralenti et... Atrophié. Il se l'avouait tous les jours mais refusait de l'admettre face à autrui. Surtout à Snape. Harry restait Harry avec son égo brisé maintenu sous des couches d'assurance mal placée.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se calmer face au psychiatre. Loin de là.

**P.I.B**

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons Georges ! »

Une litanie de « Bonjour Georges » suivi cette déclaration. Excepté pour Harry et Tom qui se fixaient à nouveau et Dolohov qui... N'était même pas présent d'ailleurs, tous le monde avait les yeux braqués sur le nouvel arrivant.

Et la première chose qui sautait aux yeux était : sa rousseur. Puis sa ressemblance frappante avec le second roux de cette pièce... Qui avait les oreilles rougies de tant d'attention. Tout le monde avait bien sûr deviné leur lien de parenté.

« Lui aussi s'invente des problèmes ? » murmura une voix méchante dans le cercle – qu'Hermione n'entendit heureusement pas. Au contraire de Ron qui réagit au quart de tour.

« Ron, Crabb ! ARRETEZ ! » hurla une Hermione paniquée en se précipitant sur les deux corps roulant au sol. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit enfin compte qu'il se passait quelques choses lorsqu'un Crabb suant roula à ses pieds. Et leur thérapeute semblait posséder une force... Insoupçonnée. Ou était-ce Ron qui s'adoucissait inconsciemment à la sensation de cette main lui agrippant le bras ?

A vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait totalement. Brièvement, son regard s'attarda sur l'autre Weasley. _Oh non, pas encore un. _Et quoi, ils allaient finir par voir toute la fratrie débarquer ?

Son regard se reporta sur Tom qui haussait un sourcil sceptique au vu de la scène. C'en était presque pathétique. Granger tentant désespérément de ramener totalement le roux à la raison. Crabb toujours au sol, sonné par l'attaque. La moitié des gens qui s'étaient reculés par peur de se prendre un coup – puis quelques autres qui, comme les deux bruns n'avaient pas bougés de leur chaise et se contentaient d'observer silencieusement.

« Vous êtes à combien sur Granger dans votre famille, hein ? C'est une obsession chez vous ? »

Et, oh, Crabb n'avait apparemment aucun instinct de survie. Dommage pour lui. Un _crac _sinistre se fit entendre au moment-même où Ron se dégagea de l'emprise de la thérapeute pour repartir battre sa cible à coups de pieds. Si Harry tendait le bras il aurait pu jurer être capable de gifler le roux. Mais il ne le fit pas. Quel intérêt ? Se mêler de cette affaire attirerait l'attention sur lui et le fatiguerait inutilement. Et même s'il était en théorie au cœur même du combat, eh bien... Il laissait le soin aux autres de jouer le héros.

Et, étrangement, à la vue de l'étalage de violence de Ron, personne n'osa interférer. Harry, quant à lui... Trouvait presque ça ennuyant. Il avait vu bien pire dans les rues. Il avait vu d'innombrables traînées -et des mares aussi- de sang. Il avait vu des guet-apens, le passage à tabac d'une vieille dame par une bande de jeunes désespérés pour un peu d'argent. Il avait vu la colère d'un fournisseur impayé. Il avait lui-même fait face, il y a longtemps, aux sautes d'humeurs répétées de son oncle.

La stupeur passée, Granger eu finalement la présence d'esprit d'appeler quelques infirmiers à la rescousse. Et Harry se dit que si Ron n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec la drogue, le sien se situait ailleurs.

Bref, tout le monde nageait dans le chaos le plus total. Quelques personnes gueulaient des encouragements à Ron « Vas-y pète-lui la gueule ! » tandis que d'autres profitaient de la distraction pour s'éclipser discrètement. Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux, deux infirmiers maîtrisaient tant bien que mal le roux, certains semblaient purement et simplement horrifiés par la situation et... Il y avait le reste. Lui et Tom, les deux seuls restant finalement de marbre au spectacle sous leurs yeux. Une telle indifférence ne pouvait se justifier que par deux choses – soit une exposition régulière à ce genre d'événements, soit une personnalité si insensible et/ou si auto-centrée qu'elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se sentir concernée.

Restait maintenant à savoir si Tom n'avait pas les deux vices.

Harry eu une légère pensée pour l'autre Weasley - un magnifique accueil que lui avait offert son frère. Ou la violence était-ce un trait commun dans la famille ? Hm, vu la pâleur presque cadavérique de Georges face au spectacle, peut-être pas.

Mais de toute façon, le petit brun n'avait plus rien à faire ici même Tom était parti. En passant devant Georges pour rejoindre la porte il lui glissa un bref « Bonne chance » dégoulinant de cynisme à l'oreille.

Oh, il en aurait sûrement besoin.

**P.I.B**

Lui restait donc... Pratiquement une heure à tuer en plus du reste de l'après-midi. La salle commune devait être pleine à craquer – Hamlet l'attendait sagement sur son lit mais il n'avait pas envie de lire. Il ne savait bien évidemment pas dessiner -sinon Harry aurait pu occuper son temps bien plus utilement. Quitte à passer le reste de sa journée dans un état léthargique, autant le faire à l'air libre se dit-il. Il croiserait sans aucun doute quelqu'un dans les jardins -et ce quelqu'un serait déjà de trop à polluer son air. Y avait-il des gens sur le toit de jour ?

Madame Pomfresh fut agréablement surprise de le voir se balader dans les couloirs -et c'est vrai que depuis son arrivée ici il sortait rarement de sa chambre. Il la salua en lui offrant son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Tristement, elle n'y vit que du feu. Il était tellement plus simple pour les gens de voir ce qu'ils avaient envie de voir, et rien d'autre. L'infirmière disparaissant à l'angle, Harry soupira.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il était autorisé d'aller sur le toit – vu la petite plaquette « Staff Only » à laquelle il faisait attention pour la première fois, apparemment pas. Tant pis. Il n'en serait que moins susceptible de croiser quelqu'un.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Mr. Riddle. »

La main sur la poignée, Harry se gela sur place.

« Je le sais autant que vous, _Severus_. » cassa une voix forte.

« Votre situation et la mienne ne sont _en aucun cas _comparable. »

Dieu qu'Harry aurait aimé en entendre plus; mais un début d'éternuement tout simplement impossible à retenir tomba comme un malheureux cheveux sur la soupe. Quelques millisecondes plus tard il se concrétisait et mettait fin à sa petite séance d'espionnage avec autant de sadisme qu'un auteur préservant délibérément les mystères de ses écrits – et comme attendu la conversation au-dehors s'arrêta net. Ne pouvant cacher sa présence plus longtemps Harry du se résoudre à ouvrir la porte et à tenter de feinter l'ignorance vis-à-vis des bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendu. Le résultat était au demeurant plutôt convainquant. N'importe qui s'y serait laissé prendre.

N'importe qui. Mais Snape et Riddle ?

Il savait qu'ils savaient. Et non, ce n'était absolument pas tiré par les cheveux. Ils le portaient écrit sur leur front.

« Mr. Potter, toujours présent pour les meilleurs moments... » ironisa Snape de son habituelle voix traînante. _Voilà, il savait. _

« Snape. » répondit Harry sur le même ton. Tom lui lança un bref regard méfiant avant de lui faire un petit signe de la tête, déjà redevenu impassible. Puis sans un mot il s'éclipsa.

« Nous en reparlerons. » l'apostropha une dernière fois Snape sur un ton sinistre. Il ne reçu aucune réponse. La porte claqua bruyamment.

« J'ai toujours su que vous aviez une liaison secrète docteur. Un tel sex-appeal... Mais un homme, vraiment ? »

« Taisez-vous Potter. » cassa Snape.

« Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? »

« Vous n'êtes absolument pas subtil. Et pour couper court à votre imagination tordue, non, je n'entretiens pas de liaison avec Mr. Riddle. Vous ne saurez rien de plus. »

Harry lui lança un dernier regard sceptique puis s'assit à sa place habituelle. Tant pis. Cela dit, cette petite scène l'intriguait grandement. Ce ne devait bien sûr pas être la première fois que les deux se parlaient. Des sujets assez personnels semblaient être abordés – au point où les deux avaient commencé à s'énerver. Mais de quelle situation parlait Tom ? Harry rangea ce sujet dans un coin de son esprit, en vue de le ressortir plus tard. Oh, il saurait.

Une fois encore Snape enchaînait les cigarettes – Harry regardait le ciel, la tête ailleurs. L'atmosphère était beaucoup moins intime en pleine journée; de plus, un autre membre du personnel pourrait toujours débarquer et le jeter d'ici... Quoi qu'il pouvait deviner que mis à part Snape, peu de gens venaient sur le toit. Tom ne semblait pas homme à aborder des sujets confidentiels n'importe où.

Totalement déconnecté Harry mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il avait maintenant quelque chose sur les genoux. Le temps de lancer une réplique cinglante à Snape impliquant vaguement un _j'suis pas une poubelle hey ! _l'homme à la cape noire était déjà parti. Et c'est seulement en prenant le petit paquet de Gitanes dans sa main qu'il comprit qu'il restait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Snape lui avait très exactement laissé trois cigarettes et un briquet.

Se grillant sa première clope depuis une semaine, Harry le bénit mentalement. Ce n'était ni un rail, ni un joint – et le soulagement que lui apportait la sensation de la fumée emplissant ses poumons n'était que superficiel; mais il considérait chaque latte qu'il tirait sur sa gitane comme une victoire. La sentir se consumer entre ses doigts. Voir quelques monceaux de cendres tomber sur son jean mais ne rien faire pour les déloger. Avoir l'impression d'avancer ou d'occuper correctement son temps alors qu'après tout tout ce qu'il faisait était raccourcir son espérance de vie. La joie putassière de s'empoisonner. Un plaisir malsain. Dans cette cigarette qu'il savourait Harry se retrouvait. Finalement, rien ne le changerait – il se jetterait avec le même engouement sur le premier pochon de weed ou le premier gramme de cocaïne qu'il trouvait à sa sortie.

Quand certains avançaient, d'autres stationnaient dans quelques brumes bienheureuses.

Il fut déchirant de devoir laisser ses deux cigarettes restantes pour la prochaine fois; mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas compter sur Snape comme fournisseur régulier. Mieux valait prendre son mal en patience au lieu de se priver derechef de cet ancien plaisir retrouvé.

Harry ne se souciait pas de sentir la clope – qui oserait s'approcher suffisamment près de lui pour le savoir de toute façon ? Ou pire, lui faire la remarque ?

**P.I.B**

Ron n'était pas présent – mais ses deux comparses remplissaient plutôt bien le vide -un silence qui aurait été plutôt bien accueillit- de son absence. L'autre Weasley les avait rejoint. Et Harry avait beau scruter le réfectoire du regard, aucun signe de Tom ou de Dolohov. La table qu'ils occupaient habituellement était pleine. Peut-être était-il arrivé trop tard. Sur le toit, il ne voyait jamais le temps passer. Il n'y avait plus de place. Par dépit, il se dirigea vers la table du duo Thomas-Finnigan.

« Hey Harry ! » lui lancèrent-ils tout sourire en le voyant arriver. George se contenta d'un simple « Salut. ». Cette version Weasley semblait largement plus acceptable que l'autre. Etait-il possible de les échanger ?

« Bon les mecs j'y vais. »

Le temps de s'installer que le roux s'éclipsait. En le regardant partir Harry nota pour la première fois qu'il lui manquait une oreille. Comment avait-il pu le manquer ?

« Pas très joyeux hein ? » dit Dean en suivant le roux du regard. « Avant que t'arrive il avait parlé de régler des comptes avec Ron... Je crois qu'il a honte de lui. »

_C'est compréhensible. _Un clown violent qui ne reculait devant rien pour tenter pitoyablement de séduire une thérapeute beaucoup trop altruiste pour son propre bien. Rajoutez-y un frère _véritablement _drogué qui débarquait comme le ferait l'amant dans un vaudeville - cette histoire n'admettrait pas de fin heureuse.

« A la base Granger était la thérapeute de George – Ron m'en avait parlé un jour. Lui son poison c'était le speed... Si tu regardes bien tu peux le voir sur son visage. Il a l'air très maigre aussi non ? »

Harry acquiesça tout en continuant de regarder Thomas, intéressé. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas feint. Harry avait toujours eu un plaisir malsain à entendre les petites histoires tragiques des autres. Sûrement cela devait-il le distraire temporairement des siennes.

« Il a commencé après la mort de son jumeau... Et ça doit faire la cinquième fois qu'il vient ici tu vois ? Il est insortable mais leur mère essaye encore. C'est en venant chercher George ici que Ron a eu son coup de foudre pour Granger. »

Il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Existait-il plus stupide ?

« Puis la suite, tu la connais. »

« C'est idiot. »

_Tant pis, ça devait sortir. _Et étonnamment le duo ne fit rien pour contredire sa dernière affirmation.

« Comment a-t-il perdu son oreille ? » reprit finalement Harry.

« Ah ça... » soupira Finnigan. « Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne il paraît. D'après Ron, il avait débarqué en pleine nuit chez eux couvert de sang... C'était après la mort de leur frère. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. »

Comme quoi il existait encore personne plus pathétique que lui. Cela, dans un certain sens, le rassurait.

Harry ne ressentait pas une once de culpabilité pour penser ainsi. Jeter ses remords au placard avait toujours été plus simple pour lui.

**P.I.B**

« De quoi parlions-nous la dernière fois? »

« De quoi parliez-_vous _plutôt. » corrigea le petit brun d'un ton glacial.

Le Dr. Dolores Ombrage semblait avoir un don pour ignorer ce genre de répliques – il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'insulter ou parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Hmmm.. » fredonnait-elle en relisant ses notes. « Votre enfance, c'est bien cela ? Nous en étions à... Oh, j'ai oublié de vous demander. » relevant la tête elle planta un regard mortellement sérieux dans le sien. Mais Harry en avait suffisamment vu pour savoir que son cas ne la touchait pas plus qu'un autre. Ombrage restait certes plutôt bonne actrice mais son jeu était encore à perfectionner. Il en avait vu des psychologues avant elle ! « Quels sont vos sentiments vis-à-vis de James Potter ? Votre père ? »

« Aucun. » répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Comment cela ? »

Il était clair qu'Ombrage n'attendait pas cette réponse de lui.

« Je n'ai aucun sentiments pour James Potter – ou mon père, c'est comme vous voulez. Il a toujours été un étranger à mes yeux. » _ainsi qu'une stupide créature s'accaparant ma mère. _Il n'avait jamais eu pour ressemblance avec lui que le physique, après tout. Tout le reste pouvait être gracieusement accordé à Lily Potter; mis à part ses tendances toxicomanes.

« Vous ne le considérez donc pas comme un véritable père... Etait-il aussi abusif que votre oncle avec vous ? Absent peut-être ? »

Et comme tous ses précédents psychologues Ombrage avait cette manie d'aborder l'inabordable.

« Ne parlez pas sans connaître. » siffla dangereusement Harry en plissant les yeux.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes donc pas si indifférent que cela à votre père alors... »

« Il est mort de toute façon. Quelle importance ? » cassa finalement le brun. Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune réponse.

Ombrage était sur le point de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Docteur, venez vite ! » cria une infirmière paniquée.

« Eh bien... » balbutia la psychologue confuse. « Nous remettrons ça à plus tard Mr. Potter. » rapidement elle se leva pour suivre l'infirmière au pas de course. La dernière chose qu'Harry entendu pu être interprété comme un vague « Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ?! »

…

Eh bien, il avait un livre à finir.

**P.I.B**

Finalement, il avait pu apprécier Hamlet en se concentrant suffisamment. Quelques passages resteraient néanmoins obscurs pour lui. Il imaginait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop s'en demander en ce moment.

La salle commune semblait être plus bruyante que d'habitude; les gens ne se divisaient pas en petits groupes comme à l'accoutumée mais s'étaient rassemblés devant la télévision éteinte, assis sur les canapés ou au sol.

« Harry ! » l'accosta Thomas, assis sur le plus grand canapé en compagnie de Finnigan et de deux autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas « Viens ! T'es au courant ? »

Presque malgré lui -mais toujours poussé par sa curiosité- Harry s'approcha du groupe.

« Eh bien ? » dit-il d'un ton pressant. Voir tous ces gens autour de lui qui semblaient « au courant » et savoir qu'il était sans doute le dernier à apprendre les nouvelles le mettait dans une position d'infériorité. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« C'est Hannah qui l'a entendu d'une infirmière... » continua Seamus en désignant la blonde assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci semblait plutôt contente de l'attention qu'on lui portait. « Dolohov, tu sais ? » tiens, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. « Il s'est suicidé ! »

_Quoi ?_

* * *

_Gros cliffhanger de la mort qui tue! :D *rire sadique*_

_Deux-trois choses ô/_

_; pour la scène avec Snape je ne sais plus combien il existe de troubles de la personnalité donc si je me suis trompé dans le nombre je m'excuse à l'avance. Mais il me semblait bien que c'était dix? _

_; Ron hyperviolent est peut-être légèrement (non?!) OOC. Maiiis, je sais pas, il fallait bien que quelque chose cloche, nan? Plus on est fou plus on rit ô/ *raison bidon bonjour* Cela dit, je trouve que ça lui va assez bien. Après cela n'engage que moi... D:_

_; J'aimais bien Dolohov. ;_; (qui a dit qu'on s'en foutait? êe) Mais mourir était son destin malheureusement. Une minute de silence pour la première victime de ma fic (qui ne sera sûrement pas la dernière...). Ah et! Souvenez-vous qu'il était le coloc de chambre de Tom. Anguille sous roche ou réel suicide? ;D_

_; Alors je vous préviens à partir du prochain chapitre les choses iront beaucoup plus vite. En fait je suis juste trop impatience d'écrire la suite parce que bwbwbwbw je voulais en arriver là depuis le début. *sautille sautille* Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin!  
_

_Bref j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :D ma boîte a review est toujours ouverte si jamais vous avez une question ou si vous voulez tout simplement donner votre avis, critiquer, ou même chevaucher des poney si vous voulez! Vos commentaires m'intéressent toujours et me font très plaisir!_

_Oops je m'éternise._

_Bonnie-Unicorn._


	5. A walk on the wild side

_Helloooow! :D_

_Merci encore pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter le précédent chapitre, vous êtes adorables. ;_;_

_Liliana: Aloors, mon rythme de publication devrait continuer à osciller entre un et deux chapitres par semaine - jamais moins. Quant à la trame de l'histoire, elle est très claire dans mon esprit, mais quelques points sont encore à déterminer tandis que d'autre seront à voir sur le moment; mais ce ne sont que des légers détails car comme j'ai dis, je sais exactement où je veux en venir. Et pour finir... Une deathfic? Hm, pour dire la vérité j'hésite toujours. Ce ne sera sûrement pas un happy-end, mais de là à en arriver à la mort...? D: _

_Je pense que jusqu'à ce que tout soit révélé le destin des personnages restera en suspension. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. :p_

_Bref bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf un OC, l'histoire et le titre du chapitre qui vient d'une chanson des Velvet. __Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**A WALK ON THE WILD SIDE**

_Chapitre 4._

« Quoi ? » répéta Harry, abasourdi.

Il mentirait s'il ne s'attendait pas à un événement de ce genre – ce qu'il s'était passé toute à l'heure avec Ombrage lui avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille, en quelque sorte. Mais un suicide ? Dolohov, qui plus est ?

Il aurait été prétentieux de dire qu'il l'avait suffisamment connu pour être certain qu'il n'était pas le type de personne suicidaire; combien de fois avait-il parlé avec lui ? Une fois ? Mais il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement : après tout, Dolohov avait été la seule foutue personne dans ce putain d'établissement à lui donner un conseil _réellement _viable. A demi-mots, il avait même reconnu avoir été dans sa situation à un moment donné. Mais il s'en était sorti et comptait sûrement en refaire de même – Harry n'était pas particulièrement doué pour interagir avec les autres mais il savait observer. Et pendant leurs thérapies ? Il était toujours resté obstinément muet, suivant ses propres conseils. Il n'attendait qu'une chose – sa sortie du centre. Et il devait être bien parti pour atteindre cet objectif.

Alors pourquoi se suicider ?

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

« On sait pas encore comment mais... D'après l'infirmière il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. » repris la dénommée Hannah sur un ton conspirateur – et Harry la détesta immédiatement pour cela. Il était clair qu'elle tirait parti de cette situation, qu'elle en profitait pour se mettre délibérément en avant.

_Et toi ? _murmura une voix maligne dans sa tête.

Harry l'ignora.

« Il s'est peut-être ouvert les veines ! » suggéra Dean.

« Ouais sûrement... » continua Seamus. « Mais ça colle pas, le personnel est très strict sur l'utilisation des lames de rasoir depuis... L'autre incident. »

« Oh c'est bon il lui suffisait juste d'en voler une ! » soupira une brune assise par terre en roulant des yeux; il ne connaissait pas son nom et ne l'avait jamais vu ici jusqu'alors. Harry supposait qu'elle devait suivre un type de cure différent. « Ne soyez pas stupides, ils ferment les yeux dès que possible sur ce que nous faisons. »

Harry lui accordait volontiers ce point... Considérant qu'il se baladait tranquillement depuis deux jours avec son paquet de Gitanes sur lui. Vu l'inconscience des infirmières, voler ici semblait horriblement simple.

Mais quelque chose ne collait toujours pas. En volant un rasoir -ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs-, Dolohov aurait planifié son suicide. Cela impliquait donc qu'il ai été suicidaire depuis quelques temps au moins. Harry savait reconnaître un véritable suicidaire quand il en voyait un – ainsi qu'un bon acteur. Dolohov n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« Peut-être bien... » concéda finalement Seamus avec une moue. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Puis de toute façon... » continua la fille « C'était à prévoir, hm ? Souvenez-vous avec qui ce pauvre Dolohov partageait sa chambre. »

« Tom ? » questionna Harry en haussant les sourcils. Jamais l'homme n'avait mentionné partager sa chambre avec le blond mais... La réponse lui était venue tout naturellement, comme si tout cela coulait de source.

La brune sourit. « Tu l'ignorais, pas vrai ? Mais bonne déduction Potter. »

Harry tiqua à l'entente de son nom.

« Comment- »

« Vraiment ? » rit la jeune fille « Tout le monde sait qui tu es ici ! Depuis ta crise, ou ta fuite, ou... Appelle-le comme tu veux, pas un seul pensionnaire n'ignore ton nom. Tu es, au choix, soit un martyr prouvant l'inefficacité des soins qu'offrent le centre ou l'ultime cas désespéré... »

« Mais c'était à mon arr- »

« Je sais. » coupa la brune une nouvelle fois. « Mais cela n'a pas d'importance- »

« Mia, tu l'accuses de meurtre ! » s'éleva soudainement une voix tremblante qu'Harry reconnu comme être celle du paysan de la dernière fois. Neville. Celui-ci se roula presque en boule en s'apercevant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui – mais dans un regain de courage inexpliqué planta fermement son regard dans celle qui s'appelait donc Mia. « Sans aucune preuves ! C'est très grave comme accusation tu sais ?! »

« Oh c'est bon Londubat, _don't be a square_*. Il suffit d'un peu de réflexion ! » tout comme le haussement de sourcil de Tom, rouler des yeux semblait être une seconde nature chez elle. « Même si tout le monde connaît l'histoire, il est probable que personne n'était présent pour y assister, hm ? » Mia scanna rapidement les gens autour d'elle puis, satisfaite par leur silence, continua. « Eh bien moi, j'y étais. Enfin... J'étais en cure au même moment que lui. Vous le savez déjà mais je peux vous confirmer que le scénario était le même. Et, tout comme notre bon ami Dolohov, Nott n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être sujet au suicide. Conclusion ? Le hasard n'existe pas. »

« Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. » coupa sèchement Dean. « Okay, je trouve Riddle assez... Etrange, et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à le penser mais Neville a raison. De là à ce qu'il soit un meurtrier ? Il y a une marge. »

« A moins que tu ne nous ramène un aveu écrit et signé de Riddle, Sulyvan... » continua Seamus avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mesquin « Mais je pense que tu t'es sûrement fait le rail de trop. »

« Eh bien, puisque j'ai l'air d'être plus rationnelle que vous tous réunis... » siffla Mia en plissant les yeux. « Prévenez-moi quand votre stupidité aura fait place au bon sens. »

Et d'un pas royal -lui rappelant étrangement celui de Tom- elle se leva pour quitter la salle commune sans se retourner.

« Pfft ! C'est juste une putain d'_attention whore_ c'est tout ! » relança Hannah, brisant le bref silence qui s'installait. Et Harry du réprimer un rire; sachant que c'était bien elle qui tentait de ramener toute l'attention sur elle.

« Ouais. » Thomas et Finnigan hochèrent la tête de paire. « Au fait Harry, tu vas pas rester debout comme ça, si ? » lui demanda Dean en se décalant pour mettre en évidence la place qui s'était libérée sur le canapé. « Viens t'asseoir ! »

Mécaniquement le petit brun pris l'ancienne place de Mia, la tête pleine de questions – à vrai dire il ne suivait plus un mot de ce que les autres disaient. Leur conversation avait apparemment dérivé sur un sujet sans importance, comme les amourettes d'un psychiatre du centre -et non, ce n'était sûrement pas celles de Snape. Quoique cela aurait beaucoup amusé Harry.

C'était assez frustrant de n'être que partiellement informé sur quelque chose; des pièces cruciales manquaient à son puzzle mental. Pour commencer il aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur « L'incident » impliquant Nott. Qui impliquait également que Riddle soit venu ici au moins pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Il devait donc souffrir d'une importante toxicomanie. Tiens d'ailleurs, quel était son poison ? Pour Harry, Tom semblait beaucoup trop élégant pour ces choses, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. La brune, Sulyvan avait été en cure exactement au même moment que Tom et avait par la suite mentionné que le hasard n'existait pas. Cela avait-il un rapport ou Harry partait tout simplement trop loin ? De plus, pourquoi Sulyvan se permettait-elle d'affirmer que Riddle était un meurtrier avec autant d'aplomb ?

En y repensant... Pour les quelques malheureuses fois où ils avaient été amenés à interagir -et leurs interminables échanges de regard-, Tom avait tout d'un prédateur. Plutôt charmant à première vue, probablement bon acteur – il semblait de plus se contrôler assez bien. Mis à part pour ce qu'il s'était passé sous le toit... Mais il y avait plus; Riddle possédait une sorte d'aura ou de caractère dominateur qui se reflétait dans son attitude... Et ses yeux, son carmin terriblement troublant. Et cette façon qu'il avait d'être hyperconscient, voire mal à l'aise de sa présence... Lui rappelait terriblement le comportement prudent qu'il adoptait avec certains de ses fournisseurs. Si Harry avait croisé Tom dans les rues de Londres il l'aurait sûrement immédiatement pris pour l'une des quelques personnes de pouvoir et d'influence dans les bas-quartiers. Tom...

Avait sans aucun doute le profil type d'un assassin de sang-froid.

Mais pourquoi se salir les mains avec Dolohov ?

Non – il se haïssait d'être en accord avec le paysan mais rien ne pouvait être établi sans preuves.

Quelque chose le gênait terriblement dans cette histoire. Mais ce qui l'en frustrait presque, c'est que Harry était presque sûr de ne jamais en connaître les véritables tenants et aboutissants. A vrai dire, s'il ne se trouvait pas actuellement en cure et totalement désœuvré pour les sept semaines à suivre, Harry serait sûrement passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. Ce genre d'intrigues sales et mystérieuses, il s'en produisait tout les jours. Sauf que... Eh bien, il lui fallait bien tuer le temps, non ? Son esprit désespéré avait tendance à se focaliser sur tout ce qu'il trouvait. Surtout si cela avait un rapport avec Tom. Parce que...

Parce que. Cela avait un rapport avec Tom.

« HARRY ! » le cri de Dean coupa net ses pensées – et le chemin tortueux qu'elles commençaient à prendre.

« Quoi ? » répondit aigrement le concerné. Harry se retint de sourire d'un air satisfait lorsque Thomas recula légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. Se sociabiliser -sommairement- n'avait rien enlevé de son pouvoir intimidant.

« Hey me regarde pas comme ça, ça fait au moins trois fois que je t'appelle, sérieusement on aurait dit que t'étais en transe ! A quoi tu pensais franchement ? » en voyant un début de réplique cinglante se former sur les lèvres de Harry, Dean se dépêcha de continuer. « On voulait juste savoir si tu bougeais dehors avec nous ?»

« Ou ça ? » demanda Harry en haussant curieusement les sourcils. Non pas qu'il allait accepter.

« Les jardins. »

Un fantôme de grimace dégoûté se forma sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de la tristesse de tous ces arbres et buissons. « Non merci, je crois que... Je vais rester ici. » déclina poliment Harry. Hannah lui lança un regard sceptique lui disant clairement _Quoi, tu veux rester tout seul ? _Il l'ignora.

« Bon bah... C'est comme tu veux hein ! Si t'as envie de nous rejoindre... » Dean haussa finalement les épaules puis parti à la suite d'Abbot .

Harry relâcha la tension qu'il avait, sans se rendre compte, accumulée. Enfin seul ! Se détendant sur le canapé il saisit la télécommande puis profita pour la première fois de l'écran plat du centre -ah ! Il savait bien que l'argent partait quelque part.-. Cette situation lui rappelait, ironiquement et vaguement, un jour qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, seul à la maison. Ou du moins une partie... Soupirant sombrement il se focalisa sur son zapping. Des années qu'il avait enterré ce genre de souvenirs, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

La télévision anglaise semblait toujours particulièrement... Ordurière ? La chose chose d'intéressante qu'il avait fini par trouver se résumait à un documentaire sur Frank Costello, aka l'un des mafieux les plus influents et respectés de l'histoire... Eh bien on pouvait dire que l'homme avait eu une vie plutôt bien remplie. Sans s'en apercevoir Harry plongea totalement dans le documentaire. Il avait toujours trouvé le fonctionnement des mafias et leurs grands hommes plutôt fascinant, et même dignes d'être admirés. Un empire du crime sévissant sous les yeux des gouvernements en toute impunité ! Et à leur tête des hommes diaboliquement intelligents et charismatiques, prêts à mener et à être suivis. A Londres, le dernier grand cartel mafieux avait été dissout dans les années 50 – et quelle mafia ! Mais depuis, jamais personne n'était parvenu à reprendre les rênes suffisamment longtemps pour instaurer une véritable hiérarchie et organisation. En d'autres mots – c'était l'anarchie. De petits groupes et gangs contrôlaient les différents quartiers de la ville et se menaient une guerre constante. Quand l'un reculait, l'autre avançait et de tous les différents commerces illégaux proliférant à Londres, aucun n'était assez puissant pour réellement s'imposer. Personne n'avait jamais l'ascendance sur personne et depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale et la dissolution du dernier cartel mafieux anglais, on pouvait dire que l'Etat s'était à nouveau concentré sur ses problèmes internes; ses forces de polices sévissaient souvent dans Londres. Harry lui-même avait déjà faillit se faire interpeller plusieurs fois avant de l'être réellement – et c'est ce pourquoi lui et Rabastan avait toujours refusés de s'appareiller avec un groupe ou un gang. Dans ce genre de situations, mieux valait rester indépendant et intraçable.

En attendant que quelqu'un se saisisse du trône vacant en tout cas. Mais qui aurait le courage, l'ambition, qui serait assez fou pour cela ? Actuellement la meilleure solution pour tous ceux qui faisaient parti de ce monde de l'ombre restait de se cacher et de faire le moins de vagues possible.

Le documentaire terminé, la chaîne qu'il regardait enchaîna sur une émission de cuisine. Harry soupira, la télécommande à la main. Depuis que la bande de Thomas et Finnigan était partie, quelques personnes étaient passées dans la salle commune mais personne ne s'y était vraiment installé. Harry leur inspirait peut-être méfiance ? Ou peur ? Au vu de ce que lui avait dit Sulyvan, ce n'était pas impossible. Ainsi donc il était célèbre... Un rire ironique lui échappa. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais plus connu que dans un centre de désintoxication, il l'y aurait envoyé se faire soigner.

**P.I.B**

Le soir venu, les rumeurs allaient encore de bon train – la nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue et ce, peu importe à quel point le personnel avait tenté de rester secret sur le suicide de Dolohov. Tiens, Harry se demandait si Snape aurait son avis sur la question. Il penserait à lui demander ce soir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait irruption au réfectoire, il pouvait sentir les regards de la moitié de la salle sur lui. Cela devenait... Irritant, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent était de prolonger son petit moment de solitude. Mais, une fois de plus, la configuration de ce foutu self ne lui laissait pas le choix – enfin si. Il pouvait soit endurer la bande de Weasley en plus de celle de Abbot -les deux groupes semblaient avoir fusionné, pour le meilleur et pour le pire-, profiter d'un moment calme avec Tom qui ne lui jetterait sûrement même pas un regard ou s'asseoir en face de la brune Sulyvan qui, elle aussi, semblait avoir son goût pour la solitude.

Même sans Ron -les infirmiers avaient encore dû avoir la main lourde sur les sédatifs-, il ne pouvait plus concevoir de passer une minute de plus au milieu de gens aussi insipides qu'Abbot. Sulyvan... Bien qu'elle l'intriguât beaucoup et qu'il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus et de lui arracher des informations qu'elle détenait forcément, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à traiter avec quelqu'un qui avait sans aucun doute un caractère aussi mauvais et arrogant que le sien. Restait donc Tom. Mystérieux Tom.

« Eh bien, où est passé votre sens de la politesse ? » railla Harry en s'asseyant, le vouvoyant volontairement pour lui tirer une réaction – qui ne manqua pas. Interpellé, Tom releva la tête de son livre avec une lenteur et une élégance toute aristocratique.

« Je ne pense pas être encore suffisamment vieux pour mériter ce vouvoiement... Et pour répondre à ta question, mon « sens de la politesse » a fui à toutes jambes à l'instant même où tu as posé ton plateau sur cette table sans rien demander à personne. » répliqua Tom sur un ton cassant.

« Hmmm... Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda Harry en ignorant volontairement la remarque de l'autre homme. Il était réellement curieux de connaître l'âge de Tom – de son attitude et de sa manière de parler il donnait l'impression d'être homme dans la trentaine; mais la jeunesse de ses traits réfutait immédiatement cette hypothèse.

« 20 ans. » répondit Tom sur un ton brutal... Et honnête.

Harry était plutôt surpris – il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une réponse. Depuis le début il avait considéré Riddle comme une personne plutôt à caractère plutôt mystérieux – et qui aimait à conserver celui-ci.

« Ah bon ? Tu fais plus vieux. »

Tom plissa les yeux, n'appréciant visiblement pas la remarque; et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte que peu importe les secrets qui entouraient cet homme, il avait touché un point sensible. Il réprima un sourire triomphant et cette raillerie qui lui chatouillait la langue – après tout, il pourrait bien garder cette information pour s'en servir plus tard.

« Peu importe. » continua Tom en balayant finalement le sujet d'un geste de la main. Il s'était totalement sorti de son livre dont il avait soigneusement marqué la page avant de le poser dans un coin de la table. Ses yeux ne semblaient vouloir regarder rien d'autre qu'Harry. « Nous parlions donc de votre manque évident de politesse... »

Ou comment renverser un clin d'oeil une situation – il l'avait même vouvoyé à son tour ! Harry fulminait. L'élégant brun avait même l'audace de lui offrir un sourire condescendant.

« Que dois-je dire quand mes _amis _ne daignent plus me saluer ? » repris Harry en mimant un soupir peiné. A l'entente du terme « amis » le sourcil de Tom sembla s'élever encore plus haut que d'habitude, défiant les lois de la gravité. Intérieurement, Harry souriait sournoisement. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin de tester constamment les limites – les choses, les gens. Mais surtout ces derniers. Il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point Tom était prêt à jouer avec lui. Feignant d'avoir manqué l'arrêt sur image de Tom Harry continua sa petite scène affligeante - « Cela m'attriste profondément. Faire l'effort d'offrir ma présence à quelqu'un qui ne s'en soucie guère... »

« Eh bien, pour l'instant, tous ce que tu m'offres sont tes manières de rustre. »

_Oh. _Et bien il semblait finalement prêt à jouer avec lui – implicitement, le retour au tutoiement le prouvait. Satisfait, Harry s'attaqua à... Aux choses qui constituaient son plateau repas.

« Les v'ais chamis chacheptent comme i' 'ont ! » répondit Harry en... Mâchant d'une manière tout à fait dégoûtante son poulet à moitié congelé. Bon sang cette chose était à peine mangeable... Mais le visage tout simplement horrifié de Tom n'avait pas de prix. Il du faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de rire -et de s'étouffer avec son bout de poulet.

« … Dégoûtant. » constata tout simplement Tom, reprenant derechef son livre, sûrement pour s'éviter la vue d'un Harry recrachant tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans son assiette. Il fit bien.

Quelques personnes lui lancèrent un regard étrange, mais Harry n'en avait cure – non il n'avalerait pas cette chose. Pas totalement en tout cas; même si il avait bien commencé le travail... Erk. Lui-même se trouvait dégueulasse. Mais il fallait bien -tenter- de manger à un moment, non ? Il avait volontairement surjoué la chose pour Tom mais... La vérité était qu'il avait vraiment faim. D'ailleurs il se demandait toujours comment Riddle faisait pour ne pas mourir de faim – depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'observer, jamais il ne l'avait vu toucher une seule fois à son plateau.

Un mystère supplémentaire à reléguer dans un coin de sa tête.

Aucun des deux brun ne tenta par la suite de relancer la conversation – ils semblaient tous les deux en avoir eu pour leur compte. L'impertinence de Harry semblait, pour cette fois, avoir eu raison sur Tom. Une première victoire à ajouter à son nouveau palmarès... Après tout, si Tom était l'une des rares personnes intéressantes ici, autant en faire une rencontre régulière. Harry était peut-être _légèrement _associable et à la limite de la misanthropie, mais il aimait, comme toute personne saine d'es-... Suffisamment arrogante et dérangée, confronter de temps en temps son impertinence et le flot de pensées cyniques courant constamment dans son esprit à quelqu'un.

Il fallait simplement le prendre comme une partie des choses qui faisaient son charme.

Finalement, les yaourts n'étaient pas si mauvais quand on avait rien d'autre à manger. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry, l'entrée se constituait d'une petite assiette de betterave. Il _détestait _la betterave. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le goût particulier qu'entretenait sa terrible tante Marge pour ce plat ? Il se souvenait avoir été obligé de travailler deux fois plus pour lui constituer son entrée « comme elle aimait » à chaque fois qu'elle passait au Quatre Privet Drive. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas difficile mais, eh bien... Au moins il avait appris à apprécier la purée du centre qui accompagnait ce qu'il lui restait de poulet.

Lorsqu'Harry se leva finalement, Tom eu la courtoisie de relever la tête pour lui lancer un vague, presque indifférent « Au plaisir. » Ou du moins était-ce l'apparence qu'il voulait se donner. Son regard disait tout autre chose. Sa touche carmine semblait prendre le pas sur le noisette ordinaire... Ses yeux brillaient d'un je-ne-sais-quoi à la fois attirant et effrayant. Pendant un court instant il lui sembla plus dangereux que jamais et Harry eu envie de croire sans réserve tout ceux qui affirmeraient que Tom était derrière le suicide de ses deux anciens compagnons de chambre. Effrayant... Mais pourtant il continuait encore de l'attirer comme un aimant. A vrai dire Harry était surpris qu'il soit le seul à chercher à tourner autour de Tom Riddle – prédateur mis à part, il semblait être un peu comme ce genre de personnes qui débarqueraient sans mal en plein milieu d'une soirée mondaine et parviendraient à s'imposer -et même, à devenir le centre de l'attention-, sans aucun problème. Attirant. Harry était convaincu que Tom s'effaçait délibérément; il se surpris à penser qu'il aimerait le voir évoluer en-dehors du centre, ne serait-ce que pour voir son comportement changer du tout au tout : parce qu'il était sûr qu'il le ferait.

Ce soir-là, Harry fut déçu de ne pas retrouver Snape sur le toit; en effet, leur petite rencontre inattendue s'était très vite transformée en habitude. Il fuma donc seul sa cigarette sous les étoiles – Ron n'était apparemment toujours pas revenu au vu de son lit qu'il avait trouvé vide un peu plus tôt. En théorie, il n'aurait donc pas eu besoin de sortir – car il le faisait habituellement pour s'épargner les ronflements du roux. Harry devait s'avouer qu'il avait eu envie de retrouver l'intelligence et le cynisme de Snape.

Lorsque la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit, Harry tourna la tête tellement vite qu'il s'en fit presque un tortis-colis – et c'est bien une cape noire qui entra dans son champ de vision. Oubliant son empressement il repris le même ton traînant que Snape utilisait habituellement pour le saluer « Eh bien, on ne vous attendait plus _Dr. Snape. _»

« Qui ça _vous_ ? Vous et vos multiples personnalités ? » railla le psychiatre en lui lançant un regard pointu. « Vous aggravez votre cas. »

« Vous vous perdez dans vos analyses docteur. » fit remarquer Harry sur un ton faussement poli.

« Et vous dans votre arrogance. » cassa Snape.

Pas de doute, leur interaction quotidienne lui aurait manqué.

« Eh bien, pas de détails croustillants sur vous et Riddle pour moi ? »

« Ne me faites pas regretter mon geste Potter. »

Par ses derniers mots il faisait bien sûr allusion au petit paquet de Gitanes tenant précairement sur son genoux – assis en tailleur Harry s'employait à allumer sa seconde et dernière cigarette, commençant de la consumer par deux brèves bouffées. Un léger bruit de grésillement lui parvint et, oh, ce son était si doux à ses oreilles.

Harry aurait souhaité que l'odeur enivrante de la marijuana l'accompagne. Que son nez soit si irrité de ses shoots qu'il en saigne.

« Hm, dommage. » concéda finalement le toxicomane en faisant la moue. « Mais je suis sûr qu'au lit- »

« _Taisez-vous. » _siffla Snape... Effrayant. Encore une fois il se demandait comment ses patients faisaient pour se sentir suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour se confier. A moins qu'il ne les torture pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Harry obéit néanmoins à l'homme et se contenta de fredonner légèrement. En y repensant, Tom Riddle devait sûrement être l'un des rares patients du psychiatre – mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les deux continuaient à se parler en dehors de leurs rendez-vous. En ce qui le concernait, si il en avait eu la possibilité, Harry aurait davantage cherché à raser les murs en espérant qu'Ombrage ne l'avait pas vu s'il avait un jour croisé sa psychologue dans les couloirs du centre.

Mais malgré toutes ses questions et hypothèses, le brun avait l'intime sentiment qu'il ne parviendrait sûrement jamais à percer l'épaisse carapace que l'homme à la cape noire avait minutieusement construite autour de lui. Quel âge avait-il, déjà ? Sans aucun doute au moins la trentaine, voire la quarantaine. Largement plus vieux et expérimenté que lui, ou encore Tom.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce métier ? » la question avait glissée avant qu'il n'ai pu y songer ou la retenir.

Snape ne fit pas un geste pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu – sa silhouette noire restait immobile. En l'absence de vent c'était à peine s'il pouvait discerner le mouvement minime de sa cape ou de ses cheveux. Une fois de plus le silence s'étira; mais le psychiatre avait finalement décidé de lui accorder sa question.

« Votre manie de s'impliquer dans absolument tout ce qui ne vous regarde pas est horripilante. »

Ah, Harry le concédait. A sa place lui aussi se serait énervé.

« Beaucoup de choses ne vous regardent pas- » continua l'homme « et l'objet de votre question en fait partie. »

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas naïf; le psychiatre l'aurait énormément déçu s'il s'était livré à lui aussi soudainement. Beaucoup de gens parlaient facilement – c'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait s'imaginer s'y intéresser une seule seconde. Faible peuplade qui donnait sans le savoir toutes les armes pour la battre et l'enfoncer aussi profondément que possible. Harry aimait être captivé. Harry n'avait jamais fonctionné à la facilité il se disait parfois que quelque créature maléfique s'était un jour penchée sur son berceau pour lui interdire toute aisance.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à un refus aussi... Explicite. D'une certaine façon Snape indiquait par la manière dont il s'y était attardé que ce sujet le touchait.

Il lui faisait donc suffisamment conscience pour lui faire connaître ce fait et lui demandait implicitement de ne plus jamais le réaborder.

Tordu, n'était-ce pas ? Un sourire sinistre joua sur les lèvres d'Harry. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, disait-on. Peu importe où il atterrirait, il ne se retrouverait jamais qu'avec des gens aux conceptions et à la manière de communiquer aussi tordue que lui.

**P.I.B**

C'est une fois arrivé en thérapie, alors que ce que l'on appelait désormais couramment dans les couloirs du centre « L'incident Dolohov » courait sur toutes les lèvres qu'Harry se souvint qu'il était censé tenter de consulter son psychiatre préféré à ce sujet. Pour sûr qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant -sinon plein d'esprit- à dire. De plus, le brun était presque sûr que Snape connaissait le fond de l'affaire. S'il était le psychiatre de Tom... Il devait au moins savoir si Dolohov s'était suicidé ou pas. Un de ses anciens psychiatres lui avait un jour dit que les gens de sa profession étaient rigoureusement tenus au secret professionnel. Ainsi, il aurait pu avouer le meurtre de l'intégralité de centre que son psychiatre aurait été incapable d'en référer à qui que ce soit. Cependant, cette clause ne tenait plus à partir du moment où le patient mentionnait un projet, ou une planification possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry n'aurait pas donné pour se donner la taille d'une souris et pouvoir assister aux entrevues de Snape et de Riddle.

Encore une fois, l'hyperviolent Weasley manquait à l'appel. En revanche, son frère était bien présent; muet, la tête baissé, il semblait vouloir se faire oublier. Et pourtant, en y faisant bien attention, on pouvait le voir tressauter à certaines questions de Granger comme si son corps et une partie de son esprit avaient eu le désir de se redresser pour y répondre mais que le reste empêchait cela. Si Harry pensait juste, George Weasley se battait contre lui-même. Et, suivant le cheminement de son esprit résolument cynique et pessimiste, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose: son déchirement futur. L'autodestruction.

Harry eu une pensée méprisante pour Ron; Ron qui devait être parfaitement au courant de ce que son propre frère vivait mais qui sous-estimait joyeusement la gravité de ce genre de cas en s'infiltrant dans un centre de désintoxication pour y séduire une psychiatre.

Peu importe ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il continuerait de voir, les gens continuaient à le dégoûter.

Aujourd'hui, Harry laissait traîner son regard autour de lui – mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'en revenir à Tom qui, une fois de plus le fixait calmement. Avant, il se savait tout simplement observé comme l'on aurait observé une bête particulièrement singulière mais la portée de son regard avait changée, il le sentait. Il se savait désormais jaugé, analysé et décortiqué minutieusement. Mais depuis quand ? Son esprit était beaucoup plus clair depuis quelques jours – nonobstant il n'arrivait pas à dater ce phénomène.

Tout changeait si vite. Hier encore Tom n'était qu'un vague inconnu aujourd'hui ils se saluaient devant la salle de thérapie avant d'y rentrer. Cela se résumait à quelques banalités hypocrites et sans nom – mais le rapprochement restait significatif. Harry savait que si Tom n'avait pas voulu approfondir cette espèce de... De chose indéfinissable qu'ils avaient commencés, il serait tout simplement passé à autre chose.

Mais parallèlement, rien n'avançait. En dehors des repas où ils s'échangeaient quelques vagues piques, les deux restaient toujours particulièrement distants l'un de l'autre. Il était évident que chacun attendait que l'autre fasse un mouvement pour réagir en conséquence. Harry connaissait l'âge et le nom de Tom. Tom connaissait le nom et les lectures d'Harry – mais mis à part cela, que savaient-ils de l'autre ? Pas grand-chose.

Ah, et Tom était aussi probablement un meurtrier. Il l'avait presque oublié.

La séance de thérapie de groupe traînait en longueur – chacun semblait avoir son os à ronger dans son coin et personne ne prenait réellement la peine de suivre Hermione, qui tentait à grande peine de retenir l'attention du petit cercle. Elle-même affichait des cernes absolument terrifiantes – problème de conscience peut-être ? Un rapport avec l'absence de l'autre Weasley ?

Granger dû finalement renoncer à la bataille car elle congédia le petit groupe dix minutes plus tôt que prévu; mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre.

Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air de toute façon.

« Potter ? » lança une voix mal assurée à côté de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait prestement vers la sortie.

Mais qui allait lui laisser cette chance, hein ?

« Oui ? » répondit-il sur un ton glacial en se tournant vers... L'autre Weasley. Celui à qui il manquait une oreille. « Un problème Picasso ? »

A sa mention du peintre George lui lança un regard profondément confus. « Quoi Picasso ? »

« Ton oreille. » tenta d'éclaircir le brun.

Le roux parti d'un grand rire.

« Picasso ? Plutôt Van Gogh je dirais ! » rit-il en donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule d'Harry – qui fit presque un bond à ce geste. Il _détestait _être touché par n'importe qui. Et qu'on se foute de lui, accessoirement. Non, il n'avait jamais brillé par sa culture mais il serait tout à fait apte à détruire quelqu'un de fond en comble si l'envie lui prenait.

« Le résultat reste le même. » siffla le brun. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux ou tu ne seras peut-être pas Picasso mais tu pourras sans peine rivaliser avec l'une de ses œuvres. »

Ah, il était tombé juste cette fois. Toute trace de moquerie s'effaça du visage du roux pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse et dénuée d'amusement.

« Je voulais te parler. »

« A propos de ? »

« Trouvons d'abord un endroit tranquille pour cela. »

* * *

_Tatadaaaam, encore un vilain cliffhanger!_

_A la base je n'en voulais pas mais le chapitre commençait à s'éterniser... Et oui vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué il est légèrement plus long que d'habitude. A la base j'aurais dû couper juste avant la scène Harry/Snape sur le toit mais.. En relisant j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait un peu de consistance alors, j'ai continué. Je pense que les chapitres seront plus long dorénavant - parce qu'il commence à y avoir pas mal de choses à dire. ô/_

_; Don't be a square; littéralement "ne soit pas un carré" - traduit correctement j'imagine qu'on peut l'interpréter comme "ne soit pas si obtus". Vient de l'un de mes films préférés. Tout comme une partie du nom de mon OC. Je n'ai pas pu résister desoleeyyy. ;;_

_; attention whore - littéralement "pute de l'attention". Je crois que cette traduction parle d'elle-même. x'D_

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Que s'est-il passé avec Nott et Dolohov? Que va dire George à Harry? Mia a-t-elle réellement raison? Qui fera le prochain mouvement entre Tom et Harry? Snape drague-t-il Pomfresh pendant son temps libre? _

_Comme toujours si vous voulez donner votre avis ou si vous avez une question ma boîte à review est ouverte. ô/_

_Bonnie-Unicorn._


	6. An offer he can't refuse

_Hellowww!_

_Alors, je viens à l'instant de finir de relire une dernière fois ce chapitre et il est... Gosh, 6H30 du matin. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes mais vu ma fatigue, il doit tout de même en rester quelques unes... N'en faites pas trop cas s'il vous plait. x_x_

_Bref - cette semaine a été assez chargée pour moi et hier, je me suis dit "Omagad ça va presque faire une semaine que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre!" alors, eh bien, j'ai écris. Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long qu'il devait l'être initialement - beaucoup de choses que je voulais y inclure se retrouveront donc dans le prochain chapitre mais j'ai préféré poster dans les temps un chapitre que je trouve un peu court -mais de longueur toute somme acceptable- que de vous faire encore mariner un ou deux jours. _

_Pour finir, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à toutes les review et je m'en excuse platement... Et, omg, déjà plus de 50 reviews et presque 40 followers? Vous me gâtez, c'est juste... Waw. Voir ça m'a juste redonné un regain d'énergie -sinon je crois que je serais déjà entrain de dormir sur mon clavier... D: -. Vous êtes fabuleux, et même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, j'ai lu attentivement chacune de vos reviews. :3_

_Et sur ce, bon chapitre! La conversation avec ce mystérieux Georges, un départ, et quelque chose que beaucoup avaient deviné -et attendaient-... Bon allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement. :D_

* * *

**AN OFFER HE CAN'T REFUSE**

_Chapitre 5._

Le court chemin qui séparait la salle de thérapie de l'escalier menant au toit s'était fait dans un silence pensif. A la vue de la petite plaque « Staff Only », George haussa brièvement un sourcil avant de sourire narquoisement. Et c'était... Troublant. Après tout, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu afficher autre chose qu'une expression impassible avant. Mais son sourire lui allait étonnamment bien.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le petit brun prit sa place habituelle – c'était son territoire, après tout. Le roux, quant à lui, le regardait nerveusement; il était resté debout et ne savait de toute évidence pas sur quel pied danser.

« Eh bien ? » invita Harry.

« C'est-à-dire que... J'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses avant. » George lui lança un regard perçant; Harry le soutint sans peine et le roux détourna brièvement les yeux. Un fantôme de sourire flotta sur les lèvres du toxicomane.

« Bien... Mais je m'impatiente. »

_Impertinent Harry. _Si George Weasley avait jadis été un homme fort, il ne l'était de toute évidence plus réellement – il se savait en puissance et en profitait plus que largement. Il y avait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait plus aucun scrupule – pour lui ou les autres.

Le roux s'assit finalement devant lui; il s'était de toute évidence ressaisi et affichait à nouveau un visage imperturbable. Si Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir quelques minutes plus tôt, il y aurait sûrement cru, ne serait-ce que par prudence.

« Ne me mens pas, j'ai les moyens de le savoir » commença George sur un ton brut. Eh bien... Il était de toute évidence sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'assez intéressant. « Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de t'expliquer la situation londonienne; en revanche, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu y prends part ou pas. »

Harry éclata d'un rire froid.

« Weasley... Si tu pensais m'apprendre quelque chose sur ce qu'il se passe là-bas- »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » coupa précipitamment George. « Réponds simplement. »

Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

« Non. » répondit finalement Harry d'un ton cassant.

« Bien... C'est à propos de Dolohov. » lâcha finalement le roux.

« Enfin ! Eh bien il fallait le dire plus tôt ! » mais sous son expression ennuyée, l'intérêt du petit brun avait été piqué à vif – qu'avait à lui apprendre George Weasley ? En prenant en compte ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt il n'était pas compliqué de déterminer que le roux versait dans au moins quelques machinations londoniennes.

« Je connais Dolohov de la rue- » commença Weasley en ignorant délibérément sa remarque « il me donnait ce dont j'avais besoin. Pendant quatre ans, il a été mon fournisseur régulier. J'ai perdu contact avec lui lorsque j'ai été envoyé pour la première fois ici... Mais bref. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose; même si Dolohov était une personne particulièrement instable, _jamais _au grand _jamais _il n'aurait commis une erreur suffisamment stupide pour se retrouver ici.

« A Londres, Dolohov n'était pas neutre. »

Marquant une pause, le roux lui lança un regard entendu. Harry hocha la tête.

« J'imagine qu'à ce stade il serait stupide de préciser que je ne pense pas que ce prétendu « suicide » en soit un, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit George. Mais son sourire n'était pas aussi lumineux et sincère que celui qu'il avait affiché un peu plus tôt; non, celui-ci était simplement amer et désabusé. « Bref, je pense que cette histoire est bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le laisse paraître... Pour finir, quelque chose me gêne. »

« Tom. » devina immédiatement Harry.

« .. Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? » réalisa le roux, devenant instantanément méfiant à son égard.

Le petit brun haussa simplement les épaules, continuant de feindre l'indifférence complète. Bien sûr que Weasley n'était pas dupe – il continua néanmoins sa petite tirade.

« _Riddle _oui. Honnêtement, même si je crois que cet homme est capable de beaucoup, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait tué. Cependant... Il doit avoir été de près ou de loin impliqué dans cette affaire. »

« En quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire. » soupira George. « Je ne le connais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu personne mentionner son nom à Londres - mais je pense qu'il a dû, d'une certaine façon, influencer négativement Dolohov. »

Il y avait de toute évidence bien des choses que Weasley lui taisait; mais il voyait clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer plus. Néanmoins pour une raison inexplicable, il sentait qu'il était sincère sur son manque d'informations à propos de Tom.

Restait une chose à éclaircir.

« Bien, maintenant que tu m'as dit tout cela... » repris Harry d'une voix traînante - « Tu pourras peut-être enfin me dire pourquoi tu as pris la peine de me révéler ces choses ? »

George s'attendait bien évidemment à cette question et répondit au tac-o-tac;

« Parce qu'au-dehors, la situation commence à s'envenimer – certains gangs parlent d'essayer de reprendre _le Trône_. De plus... Je t'ai observé avec Riddle. Vous semblez être assez proches. Riddle n'est pas net, Potter. Fais attention à ce que tu fais. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. « Je dois donc croire que tu m'as uniquement dit ceci dans un but purement altruiste ? »

George rit. Un rire dénué de toute chaleur.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Malgré ce que tu peux peut-être penser de moi, je ne suis pas stupide – j'ai, de plus, une excellente intuition. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ce que je t'ai révélé se révélera utile dans le futur. Mais... Tu es loin d'être idiot aussi. J'ai peut-être risqué gros en venant ici te parler; je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre à ma sortie de ce centre. »

Weasley était sans aucun doute calculateur, et plutôt intelligent.

« Tu veux mon soutien. Malgré le fait que je sois « proche » de T-... Riddle. »

Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Plus ou moins. Pour s'éloigner brièvement du sujet principal, j'ai entendu parler de ton altercation avec _Granger_. » ce dernier nom avait été prononcé avec haine et dégoût. Bien sûr, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le roux ne devait pas la porter dans son cœur. « J'ai raison de croire que tu n'as absolument _aucune _intention débuter une vie de citoyen modèle en sortant de ce centre ? »

Harry sourit brièvement en réponse.

« Ecoute.. Comme je t'ai dit plus tôt, la situation devient chaotique. Je pense qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de place pour la neutralité – nous allons tous nous faire bouffer un à un. Je pense qu'il deviendra bientôt impossible de rester indifférent à ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu tentes donc de te faire des alliés pour retarder au maximum l'échéance pour toi. » termina le brun pour lui.

Cela se tenait assez bien. « Tu aurais néanmoins pu t'y prendre autrement. » continua Harry.

« Sûrement. » répondit George en haussant les épaules.

Harry se prit à détester l'aura de non-dits qui flottait autour d'eux. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait savoir s'il gagnerait réellement quelque chose dans cette affaire – mais qu'avait-il à perdre ?

« Tu ne sais pas quel vent souffle dehors. »

Harry fut brièvement tenté de lui répondre sèchement qu'il était plus qu'apte à se débrouiller seul – ou, dans son cas, avec Rabastan, qu'il retrouverait sans aucun doute à la sortie. Les deux n'avaient, après tout, jamais eu besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. Et Dieu seul sait où ils avaient failli finir à certains moments. Cependant... Weasley avait, dans une certaine mesure, raison. Sans réseau ni connaissances, ses chances de pouvoir continuer sa petite vie de toxicomane bien tranquillement sans devoir s'affilier à un gang ou un groupe étaient quasi-nulles. Parce qu'à Londres, la folie et la paranoïa de certaines personnes ne connaissait pas de limites – parce que ce qui n'était à première vue qu'une personne totalement neutre et indifférente pourrait être considéré par certains comme un danger ou un ennemi potentiel. Harry savait qu'une fois majeur, vacciné et sorti de son foyer, plus aucun filet n'existerait pour le retenir si il merdait. Il serait potentiellement livré à la folie meurtrière des rues londoniennes à temps plein.

Weasley était bien plus au courant qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'était une offre qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

« Bien. » dit-il simplement.

George sourit. Harry pensa amèrement que, depuis le début, la situation s'était bien inversée.

**P.I.B**

Harry se sentait... Utilisé. Il avait le sentiment qu'avec George il n'avait gratté que le sommet de l'iceberg; qu'on ne lui fournissait que quelques vagues demi-vérités. Il sentait que Weasley savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Mieux valait s'en méfier pour la suite.

Assis silencieusement sur son lit, il regardait une tornade rousse fourrer n'importe comment ses affaires dans un vieux sac de sport jaune. Cette couleur ne lui allait pas au teint... En revenant dans sa chambre, le brun avait été accueilli d'un brut « J'me casse ! » de Ron Weasley. Celui-ci ne lui avait même pas tiré un regard. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'Harry le retienne ? Oh non, il était bien trop heureux d'avoir cette chambre pour lui tout seul. Plus de ronflements... Plus de conversations insipides. Le départ de Ron était l'une des meilleures choses qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Cela dit, ses éclats de violence lui manqueraient. A sa façon, le roux restait assez distrayant.

Il ne se fatigua même pas à lui demander pourquoi ni à tenter d'attraper son regard -comme s'il s'en souciait de toute façon. Il satisferait bien assez tôt sa curiosité avec le Thomas ou Finnigan ce soir. Harry s'était donc contenté de hausser nonchalamment les épaules puis d'observer Weasley faire ses bagages. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire de toute façon.

« C'est pas de ta faute... Tu devrais suivre une autre thérapie Ron ! C'est ça ouais... » marmonnait le roux entre ses dents. Ah. Harry savait que sa pathétique histoire d'amour finirait mal – pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que son départ avait un rapport avec Granger. Il se permit un léger sourire triomphant. Harry adorait avoir raison. Heureusement pour lui, Weasley ne vit pas son sourire; Dieu savait comment cette brute réagirait.

La porte claqua bruyamment. Eh bien... Une gêne de moins. Il apprécierait peut-être réellement son séjour ici, finalement. Il se sentait presque... Clean. Depuis que ses crises de manque étaient passées, il devait admettre que son traitement fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il avait l'esprit plus clair. Il supportait _presque _les gens autour de lui. Son apparence lui semblait un peu moins pitoyable.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se demanda s'il était vraiment possible de s'en sortir.

**P.I.B**

« Que pensez-vous du « suicide » de Dolohov ? »

Snape le regarda avec une surprise évidente; pourtant, il aurait du s'attendre à cette question, lui qui soulignait si souvent son « étonnante capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas »... Mais l'homme se ressaisit vite.

« Mr. Riddle n'a rien à voir dans cela, si c'est ce que vous me demandez implicitement. » Bien sûr, il s'attendait à cette réponse – après tout, Tom était le patient de Snape. Celui-ci n'était néanmoins pas tenu de défendre ses patients. Seulement ses secrets. Snape aurait simplement pu l'envoyer -une fois de plus- sur les roses.

Harry aimait à penser qu'il « connaissait » suffisamment de l'homme pour se dire qu'il ne mentait pas – il n'en avait, après tout, pas besoin. Au-delà de cela, il avait envie de le croire. A la fois parce qu'il pensait les jugements du psychiatre justes et parce... Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Tom comme un meurtrier.

Non, il était bien plus que cela... Oh, il était sûrement loin d'être un saint. Mais tuer aussi peu subtilement ? Riddle n'avait pas le regard d'un fou. Plutôt celui de quelqu'un beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

« Mais j'imagine que vous pourrez bientôt vous faire votre propre idée sur la question... » continua Snape d'une voix traînante – et dans ses yeux noirs il pouvait y voir un soupçon de moquerie.

« Oh ? » répondit Harry d'un ton faussement indifférent, l'enjoignant bien sûr à terminer ce qu'il avait à dire. Malheureusement pour lui, le psychiatre se contenta seulement d'acquiescer, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. _Salaud_, pensa Harry. Bien sûr qu'il le laisserait mariner dans ses questions aussi longtemps que possible. Et qu'il serait une fois de plus le dernier au courant de ce qui se tramait. Une fois de plus : il _haïssait _être dans cette situation.

« Développez. » s'acharna le petit brun, ses émeraudes flamboyantes. Il pouvait voir que Snape continuait à se moquer de lui – c'était littéralement _écrit _sur son front. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il décemment parvenir à railler les autres _seulement _par le biais de son langage corporel ?

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » Et il se doutait que ce serait tout pour lui.

Snape lui tendit une cigarette.

Harry lui lança un regard décontenancé.

« Eh bien ? Cessez d'afficher cet air stupide et faites marcher vos deux pauvres neurones Potter. » cassa Snape. Il fallut plusieurs secondes supplémentaires au petit brun pour enfin accepter la Gitane; il l'alluma à l'aide du briquet qu'il conservait encore dans sa poche. Si ce n'était pas inattendu... Il ne pensait pas que le psychiatre en viendrait à lui offrir aussi directement ses cigarettes.

Encore quelques semaines et on les retrouverait à regarder _East Enders _ensemble. La pensée lui tira un petit rire – et une milliseconde plus tard, Harry se sentait comme la personne la plus stupide que cette Terre ait jamais portée sous le regard scrutateur de Snape.

Bon, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça.

**P.I.B**

« … Et donc si tu veux, il s'est prit un râteau monumental de Granger; mais ça, tout le monde s'en doutait. Mais je crois que ce qu'il a pas supporté c'est qu'elle le considère un peu comme un fou furieux... Une sorte de malade mental quoi. Il n'a pas vraiment développé mais je crois que Granger avait peur de lui. »

Sa curiosité morbide enfin satisfaite, Harry hocha la tête. Finnigan, ainsi que le reste de la bande avait l'air assez triste du départ de leur ami – il supposait donc que personne ne porterait un toast au départ du roux avec lui... Dommage. Peut-être Abbot ? Il fallait l'entendre parler de Weasley avec son air dégoûté – à moins que ce ne soit simplement sa façon d'être ? Ah, s'il avait pu l'enfermer dans une cage pleine de loups affamés...

Quoi qu'il en fut, Harry regrettait déjà de s'être assis avec eux pour son petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient toujours aussi bruyants – ils étalaient la confiture n'importe comment sur leurs tartines et en laissaient tomber partout sur la table. Ils parlaient la bouche pleine – quelqu'un avec même eu l'_audace _de renverser du chocolat chaud sur lui. Harry avait simplement sourit poliment -et hypocritement- en affirmant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il irait se changer après, que cela arrivait à tout le monde. Les autres avaient rit et gentiment raillés le coupable; lui se voyait plutôt entrain de lui noyer la tête dans son propre bol. Question de point de vue il supposait ?

Il avait également eu l'étrange surprise de retrouver Sulyvan assise juste en face de lui – étrange quand il la voyait toujours s'isoler au réfectoire. A sa gauche, George mangeait calmement un croissant. Ils devaient être, à part lui, les deux seuls de la tablée à ne pas s'agiter dans tous les sens. Harry les avait même surpris entrain de se lancer un regard exaspéré. Les deux semblaient se connaître et avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise l'un à côté de l'autre. Raison de plus de rendre Harry méfiant vis-à-vis du duo. Ils avaient des choses à cacher. Et s'il comptaient l'utiliser comme on le ferait pour un jouet... Ils se trompaient lourdement.

« Harry ? » quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule; il se retourna pour faire face à l'infirmière Pomfresh.

« Madame McGonagall t'attends dans son bureau. »

« … La directrice ? » le brun lança un regard ébahit à l'infirmière – qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était pourtant assuré de passer totalement inaperçu ces derniers jours. A moins que le psychiatre Snape n'ait dénoncé ses escapades nocturnes ? Non, il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. Alors pourquoi cette convocation ?

La meilleure façon de le savoir restait d'y répondre.

« Sais-tu où se trouve son bureau ? » lui demanda Pomfresh lorsqu'il se leva sans même prendre la peine d'aller vider son plateau. La vieille femme ne lui en tint apparemment pas rigueur.

« Non. » Harry savait ce qui allait suivre -et n'en était pas particulièrement heureux, mais mieux valait cela que de chercher stupidement le bureau de la directrice pendant un temps indéterminé.

« Bien ! Je vais t'y accompagner. »

Pomfresh le poussa légèrement – Harry frissonna et débuta une marche rapide, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des autres -surtout ceux de Weasley et Sulyvan-. Il n'aimait pas être touché.

Heureusement, l'infirmière ne ressentit pas le besoin de combler le silence par une quelconque conversation sans intérêt – intelligente, elle semblait avoir compris qu'Harry n'était pas très loquace.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Pomfresh lui lança un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de la regarder d'un air ennuyé; et son expression joyeuse se fana vite alors qu'elle le laissa devant la porte du bureau de la directrice sans plus de cérémonie.

Une petite plaque sombre semblable à celle de sa psychologue affichait « Minerva McGonagall, directrice ». Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour se décider à frapper anxieusement – une voix forte lui répondit.

« Entrez ! »

Minerva McGonagall semblait, de prime abord, être une femme plutôt respectable; à la vue de son visage ridé Harry devinait qu'elle devait avoir un certain âge. Ses traits étaient sévères et son visage impassible. Vêtue d'une simple robe verte plutôt ample, les cheveux ramenés en un chignon serré, elle l'étudiait calmement par-dessus ses lunettes.

Harry devait se reprendre – il enferma toute sa nervosité et ses doutes dans un coffre-fort dont il jeta la clé à l'intérieur de son esprit et offrit un sourire charmant à la directrice.

« Bonjour, vous souhaitiez me voir ? »

McGonagall ne réagit pas plus que cela à son expression angélique – il devinait qu'elle devait en avoir vu, et des sûrement plus coriaces et plus expérimentés que lui. De toute façon, Harry n'aurait pas pu se montrer aussi agréable avec quelqu'un plus de quelques secondes. Ce genre de manipulations n'était pas vraiment son genre. Puis lui préférait repousser qu'attirer.

« Prenez donc un siège à côté de Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter. »

Les yeux d'Harry flashèrent d'incompréhension alors qu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Tom, assis bien droit dans son propre siège. Le jeune homme n'affichait aucune expression, et dégageait un vague ennui. Il devait être bien plus au courant que lui sur la raison de cette réunion, pensa le petit brun en fulminant intérieurement. _Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi _était-il _toujours _le dernier au courant ?

Le dos et les épaules raides, il obéit donc à la commande de la vieille femme. Son regard avait repris son habituelle teinte froide et agressive – et son esprit tournait à plein régime, attendant de savoir quelle était la raison de sa présence ici.

McGonagall se racla la gorge.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement difficiles, autant pour vous que pour nous... Le suicide du regretté Antonin Dolohov, une tragédie sans précédent, nous a tous beaucoup secoués – et cela a du être, de plus, un grand choc pour vous, Mr. Riddle. »

Harry plissa les yeux alors que Tom hochait la tête silencieusement d'un air concerné et triste. _Une tragédie sans précédent, vraiment ?_

« Le récent départ de Mr. Weasley s'y ajoutant... Il partageait votre chambre, n'est-ce pas Mr. Potter ? »

Le petit brun faillit lui rire au nez – il dut réellement mobiliser tout son sang-froid pour s'en empêcher. Vraiment ?

Néanmoins, il commençait a devenir cruellement simple de deviner pourquoi la directrice les avait fait venir lui et Tom.

Et Harry ne pouvait déterminer si cette perspective l'excitait ou bien l'inquiétait.

« Toujours est-il que vous vous retrouvez à présent seuls... Et notre établissement a toujours mit un point d'honneur à accompagner ses pensionnaires autant que possible. Nous pensons fermement que continuer à partager cette expérience avec quelqu'un dans le même cas que vous sera susceptible de vous aider à traverser votre thérapie – n'oubliez jamais que peu importe ce que vous traversez, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Nous sommes tous ici pour vous aider à reprendre un nouveau départ. » commença solennellement la directrice. Harry se demandait s'il voulait croire à ses paroles ou bien tenter de lui cracher au visage. « C'est dans cet esprit que nous avons décidés que Mr. Riddle partagera désormais votre chambre, Mr. Potter. » la vieille femme lui lança un regard perçant – que pouvait-il répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« J'imagine. » répondit Harry sur un ton neutre – ah, mais n'était-ce pas un soupçon d'amertume que l'on pouvait déceler en écoutant bien ?

« Bien. Mr. Riddle, vous pouvez disposer... J'imagine que vous avez quelques affaires à déplacer. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Mr. Potter en privé. »

« Bien madame. »

Pensivement, le petit brun regarda son nouveau colocataire quitter furtivement la pièce – et si Tom se savait observé, il lui retourna pas son regard. Côtoyer Tom aux repas et le croiser de temps en temps était une chose mais.. Pratiquement _vivre _avec lui ? Harry aimait rester dans sa chambre – à lire ou à fixer un mur, à loisir. Nombre de gens trouveraient cela étrange mais lui aimait sa solitude. Il aimait à rester seul avec ses propres pensées de temps en temps. Il n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas vraiment de problème avec Ron – lui semblait fuir leur chambre comme la peste et passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle commune ou à traîner dans le centre avec ses amis. Mais Tom ? Envahirait-il son espace vital ? Ronflerait-il ? … Non, il lui avait l'air bien trop élégant pour cela. Le pousserait-il au suicide alors ? En découvrirait-il plus sur l'autre brun ? Un léger frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, consterné, Harry savait que c'était plus d'anticipation excitée qu'apeurée.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le suicide de Mr. Dolohov a particulièrement du ébranler votre colocataire... Ainsi, je vous prierai de ne pas trop le brusquer. »

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée ici, Harry voulu rire. Riddle devait sans aucun doute faire moins cas de la mort de Dolohov qu'un chien le ferait d'une fourmi... Ou qu'un meurtrier de sa victime.

Riddle n'avait pas l'attitude d'un homme ébranlé – Harry savait reconnaître cela quand il le voyait. Lui-même l'avait été. Mais... Non. Il en était sûr – Tom n'avait pas tué Dolohov.

« Bien sûr madame, je comprends. »

McGonagall lui offrit un autre de ses regards perçant. C'était un fait, il se sentait presque mal-à-l'aise en sa présence.

« Par ailleurs, j'ai eu ouïe dire que votre thérapie avait pris un bien meilleur tournant depuis quelques temps... Sachez que vos efforts ne sont pas vains, Mr. Potter. Continuez comme cela et vous pourrez bientôt être fier de vous-même. »

_Bientôt ? _McGonagall insinuait-elle par-là qu'il n'était aujourd'hui qu'une crasse indigne ?

« Je ne relâche pas mes efforts madame. » Harry lui sourit – et, oh, son sourire était bien loin d'atteindre ses yeux qui avaient viré au tranchant. Ses mots avaient un goût de cendre.

La directrice le congédia finalement.

Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait directement affronter Tom ou bien se donner un bref instant de répit, seul sur le toit. Et par-dessus tout, il ne savait pas si finalement, ses « efforts » vaudraient réellement le coup.

Il se contraignait à suivre le traitement aussi fidèlement que possible, suivant les conseils de ce pauvre feu Dolohov – mais ce qui était au départ une chose à laquelle il se contraignait était bientôt devenue un automatisme. Lentement mais sûrement, il se fondait dans le moule de ce que l'on attendait des gens « normaux ».

Cette perspective commençait à l'effrayer.

Se voyait-il vivre dans un appartement décent ? Avoir un vrai travail, dépenser son argent pour autre chose que de la drogue, et peut-être avoir une femme, voire même des enfants ? Avoir une vie « respectable » ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, George lui avait posé la question. A ce moment-là, il ne pensait même pas encore pouvoir ne serait-ce que _rêver _à ce genre de choses. Mais à présent, alors qu'il pouvait en entrevoir la possibilité ?

Harry soupira. Toutes ces pensées voletant constamment autour de lui lui pesaient.

Aller voir comment Tom se débrouillait avec son « déménagement » lui changerait peut-être les idées, qui sait ?

* * *

_Et oui, Tom dans la chambre de Harry! Intéressant n'est-ce pas? *clin d'oeil*_

_En relisant je me suis aperçue que la conversation George/Harry avait l'air un peu brumeuse au premier abord - mais, rassurez-vous, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt tout ce que cela implique. Et rappelez-vous que tout le monde ment, aussi. En particulier dans cette fic, eh eh. ~_

_Eh eh eh, sacré Snape, hein? Toujours au courant de tout celui-là! Et oh, Ryry qui pense à une petite vie bien rangée, vraiment? Il est loin d'être au bout de ses peines. :D_

_J'attends avec impatience de voir vos avis et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera -je l'espère- plus tôt que celui-ci! ô/_

_Bonne-Unicorn (qui va définitivement se coucher là. D: )._


End file.
